Life Love
by quidditchcaptain14
Summary: CompletedGinny loves Draco and vice versa but never told anyone. But when they meet in the library one day all of that will change.But is it allowed?DG,HL,RHr(Fixed chap.16) Ginnys six and Malfoys Seventh year
1. Default Chapter

**Draco POV**

Okay I know that the summary says takes place in Ginny's sixth and Malfoy's seventh year but this is just explaining things. The next chapters will be the story ending in the future. Thank you for you help.

Me and Ginny stood on platform 9 ¾ seeing their son Jason Malfoy of Hogwarts. He was going to be a first year. Jason looked exactly like I did. He and I were alike in every way possible. Except not about purebloods and things like that.

"Now you better behave boy no letters from the Headmaster or from your Uncle Harry. You hear now?" Ginny's said with a stern motherly voice.

"Yes Mum. Don't worry. Besides Harry's the one that gives me all the stuff from Uncle Fred and George's shop. Bye Dad. Bye Anna." Jason answered with the I-Know-you –already-told-me voice.

Anna his 9-year-old daughter gave Jason a big hug. She was the spitting image of Ginny.

As I watched him board the train and it left he remembered he first time on that station. That was when he met Ginny.

Flashback Begins 

I was walking towards the train when this girl walked right into me. She fell down. I looked to see who it was. She had to be an angel. Her skin was white with a few freckles on it. Her nose was small and straight with a few freckles across the face. She deep red hair that had little ringlets that came to her shoulders. She looked like she was ten but had a figure of a 14-year-old. Her clothes didn't help. She wore a short-sleeved white tee shirt. She had skirt that came to her mid thigh and her shirt barely reached her skirt. She wore white flip-flops. She then looked at me. She had chocolate colored eyes. She then blushed,

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Oh I hope I didn't hurt you. What is your name?"

"Oh it is okay you didn't hurt me I am fine. Are you okay? Mine is Draco. Yours?

"I am fine thank you. Mine is Ginny. I don't start school till next year. My brother is starting this year. I wish I could go. Well I don't want to keep you from going. Bye Draco." Ginny then turned and walked away.

Flashback Ends 

I fell in love with her and have been since. It didn't help later on the ride with finding Ron and Harry. When I first came upon him he looked familiar. I mean he did look like a weasley but his facial structure was oddly alike something. When I left and told them they were my enemies then I finally figured out what he looked like. Ginny. That was when I realized that I made a mistake that could keep me from going out with her. Ever. But I just went to school with her face still in my mind and still dated other girls but I dint love them. I loved a girl named Ginny.

Then I totally screwed up in my second year by making fun of the valentine to Harry. But I made it all better by something with blood.

Flashback Begins 

I was leaving the dinner early. I wasn't hungry. I turned to go into the dungeons when I heard crying. So I went to look who it was. Maybe it was a gryffindor. When I turned and looked to see who it was. It was gyrffindor but a certain gryffindor. In fact it was Ginny.

"Ginny are you okay?"

She looked up startled and then started to back up and make little scared noises. She was covered in what looked blood. "I think I am. I don't know why I am covered in blood though. One moment I was writing in my diary then I was here covered in blood. This happens a lot. I have some moments were I don't know what I just did. Draco please help and don't tell my brothers." Ginny pleaded with all her might.

I did help her because I loved her. She got cleaned and she thanked me and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Thank you Draco. You are not as bad as Harry and Ron describe you. I will eventually pay you back." The girl then left.

I felt her kiss on me for two hours.

Flashback Ends 

It didn't help also when I held her hostage in my fifth year. But man she put a mean bat-bogey hex on me. But it was my seventh year that changed everything.

**Ginny's POV**

As I watched the train leaving I remember coming there for the first time.

Flashback Begins 

I was walking backwards talking to my parents when I ran into someone. I fell down. When I looked up. Started to blush. The boy in front of me had to have been a God. He was so perfect. His silver eyes matched his pale white skin. His hair was so platinum blonde that it had to have been fake. But it wasn't. He had well defined muscles. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks. He was so sexy.

Flashback Ends 

I had been in love with him ever since. Of coarse they had there ups in downs but her six year was were it all started.

And that there my friends is were it all starts. Oh and I don't own any characters from HP or Draco and Ginny would have been together and JKR owns them.


	2. The First Sign

The First Sign

Ginny's POV 

It was the end of the first week of school at hogwarts. It was Friday and I was looking for book to read. The library now held books that weren't for school use. Now taking a look at me you would think I was 18 years old. NO I am actually 16 and a half. I am exactly year younger than Ron. He and I have the same birthday date but a year apart. I just look older. I am 5'9" and 135 pounds. Looking at me you would think 110 but no I weigh more than that. Today I was wearing low-rise, hip hugger pants that flared at the bottom. I got to spend a month in America so I got the clothes that are fashionable there. Mostly low rise and hip huggers pants, shorts, skorts, skirts. The shorts and stuff were short and Ron did not agree to them at all. But her mum let her were them. Her shirts and sweaters she got there to so they were very short and barely reached her pants. She liked them a lot though. Today I was wearing a light blue tee shirt that barely reached my pants. I had on flip-flops the exact color of my shirt. I bought them magically that they changed to the color of my shirts. Same with my makeup and nail polish. My hair was high lighted with a light auburn color. My hair was still the deep red color. Only one in my family too. Everyone now made fun of my American accent. Only one that didn't was Draco.

As I was looking for a book to read I found a bookshelf I had never seen. As I was looking at the books wan big bright one caught my eye. The secret room. As I pulled it off the shelf the bookshelf started to move. It was a hidden room. I looked in side and saw two couches a window with a seat and a fireplace. On one of the couches sat a blonde boy. Draco. What was he reading? "The Rise and the Fall of the Dark Arts." Then I saw a tear fall down his cheek. I have read every that book and there was no sad parts. Then another tear fell down. Draco crying. This wasn't something that his brothers described of him. So I went and sat next to him.

"Draco what is the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked with sympathy in my voice.

"Ginny my father wants me to become a death eater."

"Well are you going to?"

"No I don't want to. I don't find it fun to kill people and land me Azkaban."

"Oh well that is a good thing I guess. Well why are you crying then?"

"Well when I refused to he threatened to kill me."

"That is not very fatherly of him."

"He has never been very fatherly. I just don't know what to do?" Then Draco started to cry even more.

"Well did he write it down?"

" Yes. Why?"

"My mother said never to write anything down that can be used against you."

"How is that going to help?"

"Send it in to the ministry."

"Oh thank you Ginny. I guess you could laugh at me now for crying."

"No I wouldn't do that."

"Why I am a malfoy and a enemy."

"I don't see that. I also don't laugh at peoples discomfort and pain. Enemy or not. Besides your not my enemy."

"Really? I didn't know that. Thank you. How about this. Seeing as you helped me I have to do something back. So I was think..

"You don't have to. It was noth..

" NO I have to. I am a Malfoy. So why don't we become friends. Calling each other by our first name."

"I guess I could live with that. Sure thing. Well I have to go before Ron worries about me. "

"Thank you Ginny. You are so wonderful! Oh and how did you find my room?"

"Your room? Well I went to pull a book off the shelf and this showed up."

"Yeah I have my own special room. The portrait over there takes me to the slytherin common room."

"Oh that is nice. Well how do you get out?"

"That is right you only know how to get. Well I guess your stuck here." Draco told her with a smirk.

"That is not funny. Please tell me so I could leave." I begged

"Okay just push the button to the side of it. Here why don't I take you myself? I am leaving."

"Alright." As we left he offered his arm to me. I took it and he walked me to the fat lady portrait. As I hugged him good-bye. He looked at me then leaned down to kiss me. It was quick but it felt like eternity. I almost died.

"Oh and nice accent." With that he turned and left me standing there. I walked in to the Common Room with a smile on my face. Then Ron ran up to me and asked were I was.

"I was in the library. Why?

"Well than why are you so happy."

"Is it illegal to be happy?"

"No but I want to know why you are really happy."

"Because I am. I don't have to tell you. Stop being so over protective." With that I turned and walked away. Hermione followed.

"Hey Ginny don't let him get to you. I will talk to him about being over protective. As being his girlfriend I do have an advantage. I decide what we do at bedtime."

"Oh thank you Hermione. What do you see in him though?

"Oh everything. I don't know what he sees in me though?"

"Courage, intelligence mischievousness, beauty, strength."

"Oh thank you Ginny. You are lucky to Ron as your brother. Well have to go talk to him now. Bye."

"Alright bye. I am going to bed." Hermione left and I changed into my PJ's. Pink pants that said ATTITUDE on the butt and short sleeve shirt that said ocean city. I closed the curtains around my bed and went to sleep.

**Okay guys I hope you liked that. The next chapter will come out soon. It will be what Draco had to say about the kiss. So plz review. And the romance will come soon. Remember they did get married.**


	3. The Entry

Draco's POV 

As I was walking back to my room I had one thing on my mind, Ginny. When I kissed her it felt like I was in heaven. As I walked into my room I could still smell her. Sweet Pea. I have to ask her what are her favorite smells are. I went to my bureau to get my journal. I reached in and grabbed it. Then I took my favorite pen out. I sat down on the couch and foldaway bed and decided what to write.

_9/6/04_

_Today Ginny and I became friends. I just dint know when to tell her that I love her. Today I kissed her. Thank goodness that she didn't revolt or push away. Man that girl is strong. She has nice arm and leg muscles. I wouldn't want to be slapped or kicked by her. She also has some nice stomach muscles. Her shirt showed a flat stomach. I love the clothes that she has now. Sometimes I wish that I were in Gryffindor and could see her everyday. Whoa did I just wish I were in Gryffindor. I think Ginny is getting to me. I am just glad that she doesn't hate me or make fun of me. But she has so much bigger curves than any girl her age. It should be a sin and she doesn't do anything about it by wearing those clothes. I like them though. It's like it her trademark. I think that the potter boy likes her though. Ginny will probably go__ out with him before she goes out with me. Oh I just want to have her love me. Well I will Write more tomorrow. _

_Draco Malfoy_

I put the journal back and got ready for bed. I was just glad that Pansy hadn't found the room yet. That would be a total disaster. Why won't she leave me alone? I mean the whole reason I dumped her in my fifth year was because she was just annoying, clingy, whore, pain, controlling, needy. Pansy wanted everything. Buy me this.... Buy me that.... I want that.... I need that. Everyday she would that and it was such a pain. She still does that. Even when I went out with other girls I still loved and wished it was Ginny. I fell asleep with her on my mind.

**I hope you liked that. Not as long as I wanted but I couldn't think of anything else. Please tell what you think of the story. Please give me Ideas. I have some put it isn't enough. The humor will be coming soon. Thank you peoples.**


	4. AmnesiaPart One

Amnesia (Part One)

Ginny's POV 

I woke was trying to go back to sleep but when the sun streams in on your face, you sort of have to get up. I also had a full bladder. So I got up and went to the bathroom. Then I put on one of my skorts. It was white and pleated. It came to my mid thigh. Then I put on a short sleeve sea-green shirt. It barely reached my skort. I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail. I put my flip-flops on. Now they were the same exact color as my shirt. I applied my makeup with the eye shadow the same exact color as my shirt. I walked downstairs were Harry was with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys. How are you this morning?"

"Hey Ginny. I was going to ask how you were but you look and act fine. I am fine too. Would you like to walk down with me this morning to breakfast? Ron and Hermione need their personal time together." Harry asked with a pleading but happy smile.

"That is not funny Harry. I just want to be with Hermione alone for a few minutes." Ron shouted with a little blush.

"Sure Harry that wouldn't be a problem. Besides I don't want to see them go at it with each other." I replied to Harry's question and laughing at the same time. Hermione and Ron both went scarlet. As we got out into the clearing away from the common room Harry asked me something.

"Do you think Ron and Hermione has changed?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Did he mean physically or friendly. Sure Ron and Hermione had changed physically. Ron was not the tall, lanky, skinny, red headed boy anymore. He had grown into his body. He was now very muscular. His hair was long but still red though. He was now the tallest in the family topping them all at 6'6". His voice was very deep now. Hermione had changed to. She was the same exact height, weight, shoe size, bra size and pants and shirts size. Hermione would occasionly wear Ginny's clothes. Hermione and Ginny could have been twins with what they did. But still she didn't know how to answer Harry's question.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean do you think they are moving away from us?"

Oh Now I see what he meant. He was afraid of losing his two best friends to a new found romance.

"You wont lose them. Harry just give them time. Let them get use to each other. They are trying to keep the relationship together but are still trying to hang with you. It is a hard battle but don't worry it will fix out in time."

"Oh thanks Ginny. You really are helpful. I see why people turn to you when they need advice."

We kept talking till we got to the fourth floor and I saw Draco running into a empty room with a look of terror on his face. I wanted to help him but how to without Harry knowing. We got to the third floor and I told Harry I forgot something and to go ahead without me. I ran up to the fourth floor and to the room with Draco in it. I slowly opened it and looked inside. There was Draco. He had his wand out and muttered something. Then he put his hand to his mouth with a look of terror.

"Ginny I am so sorry. I thought you were Pansy. Oh this is going to be a long ....

But I didn't here how long it was before all went black.

Ha a cliffhanger. Don't worry I just thought that the next part of the story would be easier to with someone who new what was happening. Don't worry it will come out by Monday or earlier. The next part I hope you will find funny.


	5. AmnesiaPart 2

Amnesia (Part Two)

Draco's POV 

(OK I am going to go backwards in the story so you know why Draco attacked Ginny. I just didn't want to confuse you guys. Thank you also guys for your reviews. It has helped a lot.)

I woke up this morning with so much sun in my room I thought I was going to go blind. Not really but it seemed that way. I rolled out of my bed with what to do today on my mind. I could hang out with Ginny. Yeah that is what I will do. I pulled out a white short sleeve shirt and long black slacks. I ran a brush through my hair and left to go through the portrait. (I changed things around. The portrait now takes him to his dormitory. Wouldn't it be weird if no knew about the room but he entered in the common room?) Everyone in my dorm was awake. So I was lucky. I walked down the stairs into the common room. And to my luck there was Pansy waiting for me. Why can't she just leave me alone? I can't stand her.

"Hey Draco do you want walk with me to breakfast."

"Now why would I do that? Pansy get over it. I am not going out with you. Nor will I ever again." With that I bolted. She chased me. I ran up to the fourth floor. I turned around. I must of lost her on the third floor. I ran into an empty classroom. Whew that was close. If she finds me I am going to hex her. With what though. Oh I know. There is a hex I learned that makes you forget everything but how to talk and count. And walk. You have minor amnesia for 5 hours. You have ten seconds after you get hit by it then you pass out. 5 minutes later you gain consciences. But know nothing. Then after five hours you pass out but wake up the same after you passed out knowing nothing of the five hours. It is a funny but dangerous curse. I waited for about two minutes when I heard footsteps outside the room. The door opened and before I looked to see who it is I said Amnesiate very quiet. That when I noticed that it was Ginny.

"Oh Ginny I am so sorry. I thought you were Pansy. This is going to be a long 5 hours." Ginny then passed out. I caught her before she hit the floor. I picked her up and took her to the hospital.

"Mr. Malfoy what happened to Miss. Wealsey here?"

"I hit her with the Amnesiate Curse by accident. I thought she was Pansy. What do I do?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy seeing as you know that you are not allowed to curse students you can be the one to take care of her today. No arguments you will to this."

Great I get to be stuck with a girl that won't even know her name. Well at least this is Ginny not Pansy. This is going to be so hard. I set her on the bed and waited for her to gain consciousness. Two minutes later she did. She lifted her head and looked around the room.

"Where I am I?"

"In the hospital."

"What's a hospital?"

"A place for sick and hurt people."

"Oh and who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy. I am to help you around today."

"Oh and what is my name?"

"Virginia Weasley. They call you Ginny for short. You are 16 old."

"How old are you?"

"I am 17 years old. Now get out of bed. We have to go tell your brother what happened."

"Wow I have a brother?"

"Yes in fact you have 6 of them. You are the only girl."

"Wow that must suck. What are my Brothers names?"

"Well you have Ron who is exactly a year older than you. Than you have twin brothers that are 19 years old, they are Fred and George. Then there is Percy who is 21. Then there is Charlie who is now 27. Then there is Bill who is now 32. Your mums name is Molly and your dads name is Arthur. I have no clue how old they are though. Now get out of bed." I was becoming rather impatient. She was like an over grown 3 year old.

"Alright. Where are we going to go?" Ginny asked with a cute little 3-year voice.

"The great hall. Ron is probably there with Harry and Hermione."

"What is a great hall and who are Harry and Hermione?"

"The Great Hall is a place where you eat. And Harry is Ron's best friend. He was the one who over never mind, I don't want to explain that to you. Hermione is Ron's best friend and girlfriend. Now lets go." Ginny stood up and almost collapsed. She obviously forgot how to walk. She stood up and tried again. That she made it. She walked over to the door and I opened it and let her go by.

"Now follow me. And don't wander off."

"Where on earth are we?"

"In a school called Hogwarts."

"Really and what do they teach?"

"Witchcraft and wizardry."

"And am I a witch or a wizard. I hope a wizard they are nicer than witches."

"Sorry to burst your bubble you are a witch. Witches are girls and boys are wizards. The personality's change with the person."

"Okay. I am hungry can we go eat?"

"Sure." We walked the rest of the way there in silence. We walked into the great hall and saw Ron at the gryfinndor table.

"Whoa. What are the long tables for?"

"They are for the different houses. I will tell you later. Now lets talk to your brother." I walked up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Ginny tapped my shoulder.

"Draco is that Ron?"

"Yes that is your brother. And the boy next to him is Harry and the girl is Hermione."

"You don't have to tell her that Malfoy. She knows."

"Actually she doesn't. I accidentally hit her with the Amnesiate curse."

"Bloody hell. Why? You know someone should hit you with the oblivate curse."

"I didn't know it was her. I thought she was Pansy. There is nothing you can do now. My punishment is to stay with her all day. I know you wont allow me but I have to." Draco answered with a sneer on his face.

"Let us take care of her. Where is she by the way?" Harry asked looking around.

"No I cant let you it is my punishment. She is right well she was. Oh dear this is not good." I couldn't find her beside me. She can't wander off she end up hurting herself. I looked around and then I found her. I ran to her. She was trying to sit down at the slytherin table. Unfortunately they weren't letting her. She was getting frustrated.

"Ginny, Ginny, GINNY! Stop you are not allowed to sit there. Come lets go."

"Why wont they let me. I am hungry and want to eat."

"I will explain later. Now go over to your brother and you can eat."

"No stop telling you will explain later. I want to know now! Food can wait."

"How about this, while you eat I will explain why?

"No I want to know well alright. I'll let you."

So for a half-hour I explained about the houses and why she couldn't eat at the slytherin table. She answered everything with a question.

" Come now Ginny we need to leave. Lets go to my room and talk more. I will tell you anything you want to know."

"Okay lets go, I want to learn more about this place." Ginny whined.

"Wait then. I have to show you. Now come on." I tried sneaking by the Dream Team but they caught me.

"Where do you think you are going Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"To the library to explain more things about the school. I wont hurt you know."

"I will not allow you to take her out of my sight."

"Yes you will. Even if I have to make her small so I can run with her and go somewhere were you cant find me."

"Not if I cant help it." Harry stood up with jeolosy on his face.

So I did what I said I would do. I made her small and ran to my room. They didn't even catch me. I made Ginny bigger. She was very angry,

"Now why did you do a crackpot of thing like that?"

"Because your brother wouldn't allow me to take you."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks I ma going to hurt you."

"Did you tell him why. And that you wouldn't hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Than why wont he believe you.?

"The day Ron starts believing in me is the day someone swims across a river full of crocodiles and doesn't get hurt. He would never believe me. He just wont get over a little grudge."

"Well would you believe anything he says?"

"NO I would never oh I see your point now."

So we spent the next 3 hours talking. The funniest part was when we got to quiditch. She couldn't understand the game.

"WE play a game on brooms. How on earth do we stay on?"

"Actually I have no clue."

"Well how do you play the game."

"There is 7 players."

"Only 7?"

"Yes. There are three chasers."

"Only three. What do they do chase the other players. Is it like tag?"

"NO. They are the ones that try to score. They play with a quaffle. That is like a giant red soccer ball with holes in it."

"Wow I wish I could be a chaser."

"You are. Next is the keeper who protects the goals.

"Who is that on my team?"

"Your brother. Then there are to beaters. They hit these very dangerous balls called bludgers."

"They sound painful."

"They are. Then there is what I do. The seeker. It is my job to catch the snitch before the other team does. Those who catch it usually win the game. Potter is your team's seeker. Though Ron is the captain. He is also head boy. To my disgust so hermione is head girl." Now it is time to get you up to the hospital."

"Draco I don't want to go. I wish I could spend the whole day with you. Has anybody ever told you how hot you are. It pains me that my brother and Harry hate you."

I almost cried that one. "No ginny it is best to get you up there. I will talk to you till you pass out but then I will leave. I will not be there when you wake up. You wont remember anything that has happened today. Nothing. No matter how hard you try you wont."

"Draco but I want to. I want to remember everything that has happened. Draco please help me. Don't make this moment leave." Ginny then started to cry. I picked her up and took her to the hospital. I sat her on the bed. I talked to her. She wouldn't answer to most as she was getting week.

"Draco, promise that when I gain consciesnce you will still be as nice as you were."

"It doesn't matter. You wont remember anything that happened."

"I don't care Draco promise me that you will not go back to your old ways." Ginny then leaned over and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss then passed out. Draco then got up and left. "I promise Ginny I promise."

**Okay there you are. So will Ginny remember anything? Did you like it. Plz Review. The next few parts will pe a little H/G but will go back to being a DG. It just adds more to the plot. Thank you and I will try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	6. The False Information

The False Information

Ginny's POV 

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. I just kept blinking. I lifted my head. How am I in this room? Where is Draco? What happened? I looked around the room. I found Harry on the end of the bed.

"Harry how come I am in the hospital? Where is Dra I mean Malfoy? What happened?" I just kept asking questions. I wouldn't let him answer me.

"Ginny it is okay. Malfoy put the amnesiate curse on you."

"Why would he do that?"

"So he could get a good shag from you. You spent three hours like that. Then he told you all this nonsense. I had to tell you Ginny, before Malfoy got to you and lied to you."

"Oh Harry how could I have ever believed Malfoy nice. It just isn't right. What do I do?"

"Well I also came to tell you something. Ginny I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

"Really Harry? I love to. Thank you for telling me this. Can we go back to the common room?"

"Sure. We can tell everyone the news."

I got out of bed and we held hands all the way to the common room. Harry said the password and we walked in. Ron and Hermione had a smile on there face but Ron's turned to a frown right away.

"Harry is there something you didn't tell me because if there is you better start explaining or I will give you another scar and it will defiantly be nowhere near your forehead."

Harry gulped on that one. "Well I told Ginny what Malfoy did and why. Duh for a good shag and then I asked her out. She said yes."

Hermione smile turned to a frown and she wouldn't look at me. "Hermione what is wrong? I don't remember anything that happened so please don't blame me."

"I am not blaming you. I just don't feel good." With that she stood up and went to her dorm. I looked around and Ron and Harry looked puzzled but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"So Ginny when is the marriage? You will be what? Oh Virginia Anne Potter."

"That is not funny Ron. I am going to go to the library, bye."

I couldn't figure out why Malfoy would do that to me. I mean he truly meant it when he said we could be friends. Maybe he didn't. I sat down in the library and started my homework. Man why did we have all this homework? Then an owl flew into the library. It flew down to me and dropped a letter and then flew off. I picked it up and it read:

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I am sorry if I am interrupting you. We got back the test results to see if you could be skipped up a grade. I would like to talk to you about them_

I had taken some tests to see if I could be skipped. Unlike Hermione I don't show how smart I am by being how does Snape say it insufferable know it all. She is being loads better though. I am still smart so I took the tests.

_I would like to meet you at 3:30 this afternoon. Thank you and Good day._

_Professor Dumbledore _

I wonder what time it is. I looked at my watch and yelped. It was 3:27 oh man what am I going to do. I jumped up and ran to the gargoyle. I screamed lemon drops. It didn't work. Coconut clusters, bubble gum, sherbet, Ice Cream, it opened and I bolted up the stairs. I knocked on the door and heard a come in.

"I am so sorry. I just got the letter and didn't know what time it is. What are my scores? Is it good or is it bad? Oh please tell me. Oh I bet it is bad and

"Miss Weasley calm down. You are not to late. Now sit down while I explain the results."

As I sat down I knew this was going to be bad.

"Now the test results were very good. You received an O in transfiguration, charms, herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts. And the rest were E's. You will be skipped up to the seventh year and moved up to the seventh year dorm. Now you may go unless you have any questions?"

"No I don't have any questions. Thank you and good day." I got up and left. I went back to the library and spent the rest of the day working on my homework. I then walked up to have dinner. As got the last floor Malfoy stood next to me.

"Hello Ginny. It is nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since I left your side at the hospital."

"Go away Draco! I thought we were friends but I guess it was just a way to get me in your pants." I then bolted down the stairs into the great hall. I just left Draco standing there with a look of hurt and confusion on his face.

"Hey guys. I am so hungry. Where Hermione?"

"We haven't seen her since this afternoon. She is avoiding us. I wonder why though. I will try to talk to her."

"Hey Ginny. What do you want to do after dinner?"

"I don't know. How about we take a walk around the lake?"

"Sure." We finished dinner and got up holding hands. I looked over at Draco he had still had that same face on. I leaned over and kissed Harry. Then Draco's eyes got bigger. We left. The rest of the evening we walked then we ended it with passionate kiss. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Okay thanks for reading. So sorry about the wait. It was hard writing this chapter because I don't want Harry and Ginny together but it will help later on with the chapter. So the next one will come out tomorrow. Review please**


	7. What Happened

What Happened?

Draco's POV 

AS I left the great hall it felt as if my heart was being ripped in half. What happened? One day Ginny was nice the other she was smirking at me. I know I didn't do anything. Maybe Potter did something. I will ask her in the morning. I walked into my room and pulled out my journal. What to write though?

_ 9/7/04_

_Today was one of the best days and the worst days of my life. I accidentally cursed Ginny with the Amnesiate curse and had to spend all day with her. Before she changed back she made me promise to be nice no matter what. And I did. Now she is ignoring me and is dating Potter. He doesn't deserve her. Only I do. I just don't know why she is rude to me. I think Potter told her something and she got mad at me. OH why me though. None of this would of happened if Pansy had just left me alone. I HATE HER. WHY WON'T SHE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I want Ginny back the way she used to be. I LOVE HER GOD DAMNIT. I need her with me. But no Potter gets her love, not me. I am cursed. OH why am I even writing this? I have to talk to her. I need to know why. I didn't do her any harm at all. What am I going to do? I have to sleep this off. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Then I went to sleep with Ginny in my mind.

Hey Guys. I hope you like it so far. I hate that Ginny is like this but hey it will help the story. The next chapter is the last chapter with Harry and Ginny together. Finally then will be Draco and Ginny all the way. Yeah. I am also thinking of a sequel with Jason at Hogwarts. It will be good trust me. I also want to thank these reviewers.

**Pixieballerina**

**Lostedstar- Read her story**

**Krystal1989 **

**Silver-Night2**

**DracozFallenAngel**

**KrispyKreme1468**


	8. What's UP With Hermione?

What's Up With Hermione?

Ginny's POV 

The next few weeks went by without any trouble. Malfoy would come up to me in the hallway open his mouth then close it and walk away. Hermione would not talk to anyway at all. She would not even look anyone in the eye. Harry and I were the couple right now. I loved him very much.

Three weeks after we first started going out Hermione and I were walking down to the great hall. Malfoy came up to us and opened it. Then he closed it.

"Will you please stop that? You are wasting my time here."

"No Ginny I want to ask why you are so mean to me?"

"Well after what you did to me a few weeks ago I don't understand why I should be."

Hermione then looked down at her feet and started to back away. I turned to look at her.

"Hermione do you no something I don't know."

"Ginny what do you mean, what I did to you? I never touched you in any way that could be misleading."

"Shut up Malfoy. Hermione what do you know that I don't."

"Come to my dorm Ginny and Malfoy please go away."

WE walked to her dorm in silence. I couldn't understand what Hermione knew that I didn't. AS we got in her room it was a mess. The clothes were strewn everywhere and her bed was messy.

"Hermione what has gotten into you? You have completely gone off the deep end. Now please tell me what you know."

"Okay you remember what Harry told you a few weeks ago about Malfoy?"

"How could I forget? It was the day I lost my virginity."

"Well you didn't."

"WHAT?"

"Harry lied to get you to forget about Malfoy. He wanted to go out with you so he told you what Malfoy did."

"Ha..Ha..Harry li..lie..lied ttttooo me." I then started to cry.

"Ginny don't cry or you will make me cry. I didn't want to make you or Harry mad at me for telling."

I then leaned over and pulled Hermione in to hug. "Thank you Hermione. What did malfoy do to me all day?"

"That is for him to tell you. I wont he will go find him."

"Oh you are really nice. I will go find him though. But please tell me why your room is such a mess?" She wouldn't look in my eye.

" Iamprgntwtronchld."

"What? You have to speak slower."

"I am pregnant with Ron's child. I don't know how to tell him though. Oh Ginny please don't tell him." She started to cry know more like bawl. It must be the mood swings.

"Oh hermione congrats. You will have to tell Ron he will care. I hope it is a girl. Now I have to go find Draco and apologize." Then I got up and bolted down the stairs. I ran out and searched for Draco. I found him walking to the library.

"DRACO WAIT." Then I pounced on him crying. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know Oh please forgive me."

"Let me guess Granger told you the truth."

"No not really. She told me you didn't do what Harry said you did. She didn't tell me what you did though and I want to know."

"How about we go to my room and I will tell you about it."

"Okay. I am so going to dump Harry. I am going to do it at Dinner tonight. I will embarrass him so much." We walked the rest of the way in silence. I got in side his room and lay down on his bed. MMMMMMMMM smells like Old spice.

"You like Old Spice Draco?"

"Yes! You like Sweet Pea?"

"How did you know? I like most flowery smells. Sweet Pea is my favorite smell though."

"When I came in my room a few weeks ago after you left I could smell it."

"Oh so what did we do a few weeks ago in here?"

So we spent the next half hour talking about what happened in those five hours. Then we went down for dinner. We had a plan on how to get rid of Harry.

I am going to leave it at that because I am evil and tired of typing. I will have one out later though. 


	9. Being Dumped

Being Dumped

Draco's POV 

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. It means a lot. A lot of you have mentioned the fact that I go from 1 point of view and third point of view during the story. I recognized it and I am not going to fix it because it will take to much time. It was hard at first writing in that view because of my other story. But I am doing much better now. Thank you people. I will put your names at the bottom. Now on with the story.**

We walked into the Great hall acting as if nothing happened. Ginny sat down next to Harry smiling and I sat down next to Pansy frowning. The rest of the dinner went fine. Except the fact I was next to Pansy. She seemed to think that I sat down next to her for a reason.

"Pansy shut up. I sat here because there was no other place. That was it. I do not like you. Get it through that thick skull of yours."

"Oh Draco you are in denial. You know you really love me."

"I'd rather spend a day in hell than be with you. You are ugly, have a pug face, bad breath. You weigh too much. You are clingy and I cant stand you now shut up and leave me the hell alone."

Across the hall the same thing was happening. Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny but she pushed his face away.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISSS ME WITHOUT MY CONSET. YOU ARE DISGUSTING AND AWFUL."

"WELL I THOUGHTTHAT SINCE WE WERE GOING OUT THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO ASK."

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG. AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD LIE TO ME?"

"I HAVE NEVER LIED TO YOU. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"OH DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT. YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME WHEN I WOKE UP IN THE HOSPITAL?"

"NO WHAT DID I SAY? BESIDES THE TRUTH."

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER HUH. HOW ABOUT THIS? YOU SAID THAT MALFOY AND I FOOLED AROUND FOR THREE HOURS THEN SPENT THE REST TELLING ME NONSENSE.

"I DID NOT

"OH DON'T YOU DENY IT. I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE." Ginny then dumped her pumpkin juice all over him and walked out. I followed.

"Ginny wait up. That was so good."

"Thank you Draco. I thought so to. You really are a slytherin. Now what was the conversation with Pansy?"

"Don't you bring that up now? I just told her off."

We then spent rest of the evening together. At sunset we went out to the lake. It was very glorious. The sky had a tint of pink everywhere. Then the whole sky had a rainbow affect. The top of the sky dark blue then light blue then purple then green then yellow then brilliant orange and then blood red. A few wispy clouds were in the sky. The water was very calm and soothing. Ginny was sitting in my lap leaning against my chest.

"Draco I don't want this day to end. I want to spend the rest of the day with you. Don't make me go back." Ginny pleaded.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the night in my room?"

"I cant my brother would send a search and rescue team out after me. Besides all I would do was sleep."

"That was all I was thinking. Please spend the night. I don't want to go alone anymore. Ron wont have to know."

"He would and Harry to. Then they would tell my mom that we slept together even if we didn't. Ron doesn't know that we are friends. I want to keep it at that right now okay. Maybe when we are better friends."

"Okay. Well it is getting cold out lets go in."

I walked her to her dorm and kissed her goodnight. On the cheek. Then I went to my room and fell asleep.

**Okay I hope you liked it. I want to thank these reviewers.**

**Starlight**

**Daniel-radcliffes-girl**

**Karamel06**

**Impulsive Dreams**

**CadoubleLi**

**i am the one who will you lead you**

**Silwen Aurdomiel**

**Yamikeckley**

**Hoppers**

**XxRiku-HaradaxX**

**leiselmae**


	10. Sad Information

Sad Information

**Sorry Guys that the chapters aren't coming fast enough. I am starting high school and don't have the time. I will try to get at least one everyday. Thank you.**

**Ginny's POV**

As I walked into the Gryfinndor common room Ron once again bombarded me. I tried to go by but he wouldn't let me.

"Where have you been? You are late here again."

"I am allowed to go places without you knowing. I am a big girl now. I don't always have to have you next to me breathing down my neck all the time."

"I know I just want to know why you are late. I mean what has gotten into you. You are late and you dumped Harry and I saw you with Malfoy. What is with you?"

"It is none of your business where I was. Harry lied to me about Malfoy and I am allowed to talk to people without a reason you know?"

"I just asked."

"Well don't!" Then I ran out of the common room. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be out but I just didn't want to go back with Ron. I opened the library and went to the bookshelf. I opened it and ran inside. Draco looked up and looked surprised.

"Draco I am sorry but Ron was driving me crazy. I just came here. Please can I spend the night here?"

"Sure. Come here you look like you are about to cry."

That was when I couldn't hold the tears back. I started to cry and ran into Draco's open arms. He just made calming noises and ran his hand through my hair.

"Ginny it's okay. He can't get you here. You're safe with me."

"I wwwiisssh thhhhatttt he he woulddd lllleaaveee mmmme alllllonnne."

"I know that. Sometimes I wish that I had a family that loved me as much as yours loved you."

"Wwwwhhatttt ddddo yyyooouu mmmeeann?"

"My father never really loved me. He just had me to be an heir. He wants me to join the dark arts. I mean he threatened to kill me if I didn't. Do you think that is very fatherly?"

"I gguess not. That is cruel though. You have never loved? Or been loved?"

"I have never been loved and I have only loved one person?"

"Was that Pansy?"

"I have not loved any of the girls I have dated, especially Pansy."

"Oh you loved your mother."

"Why? She never really loved me?"

"Who is it then?"

"I don't want to tell you because you will laugh."

"No I wont. I don't laugh at other peoples emotions remember."

"Oh that's right. Well I will give you clues and you have to figure it out. First clue I have known her since the first day of school here. She is a year below me. I met her on the train station."

"HHHMMM. This isn't fair. I shouldn't have to guess. I mean I am a grade below you or was. Oh my gosh I forgot to tell Ron that I was skipped up a grade. I know that I also met you at the train station. Please just tell me who it is if I have to guess and going to find out who it is what is the point in not telling me."

"Fine it is..is ..is. how can I say this? Okay. On my first day going to Hogwarts this girl ran into me. She was an angel. She also didn't make fun of me or tell me to watch were I was going. She then told me what her name was and then left. I ran into her brother and friend on the train and ruined the fact of ever going out with her. Then during the years she never really paid much attention to me. I still loved her though hoping that she loved me. When she went out with Potter it felt as if my heart was being ripped in half. Now do you know who this girl is?"

I was so shocked that I almost started to cry. He loved me that was all I needed. I leaned into Draco and kissed him. Then I broke it off.

"Draco it's me isn't it? Let me tell you something. When I ran into you that day I thought you were a God. But when my brother came home telling about you I knew that I could never love you. I thought you had hated me. Especially when your father was put in Azkaban."

Then we spent the rest of the night talking about our life. Mine sounded so happy and perfect next to Draco's. His was full of torture and pain. He was never loved and money couldn't even buy him happiness. It was midnight when we decided to go to bed. I put on a pair of Draco's boxers and a shirt. I cuddled into bed with him and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and tried to get up but Draco had a strong grip around my waste. I rolled over and kissed him. He woke up.

"Draco you have to let me go so I can go get dressed. We have all day to spend with each other. It is a hogsmead break."

"Let me come with you. I don't what you to be hassled."

"No it is better if you don't. It will raise more suspicion by my brother. I will meet you in the great hall okay?"

"Alright I guess if you want me to I will leave and meet you later."

"Yah I am feeling the sarcasm here. Bye now."

I left and walked to the fat lady and said the password. As I walked in Ron ran up to me and gave me one of those rib-crushing hugs.

"Oh Ginny you are okay. I am sooooo sorry for being like that last night. I didn't mean to flip out on you like that. Will you please forgive me?"

I looked over at Hermione. She had that not me look. "Maybe Ron I will think about it."

He looked very shocked and had that what look.

"I'm just kidding Ron of course I will forgive you."

Then I walked over to Hermione and whispered into her ear, "Thank you Hermione you are a life savior. Now if only you could tell Ron about the baby?"

Then I walked away to get dressed. I decided to where a pair of white low rise hip huggers that majorly flared at the bottom. I decided on a pink short sleeve shirt with 6 buttons on the front at the top. I put on my pink skater shoes with bright blue shoelaces. I put on my make up and put my hair up into two French braids. I walked down stairs and left for the great hall. I sat down and started to pile food on my plate. Then the owls arrived. Draco's owl flew down to me it said:

_Meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes. Draco_

I looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco caught my eye he winked and then looked away. I went back to eating. When I finished I got up and left to go in the entrance hall. I waited about a minute when Draco appeared. He was wearing a light blue shirt with denim jeans.

"Are you ready to go Ginny?" Then he took my hand and we left for Hogsmead.


	11. Hogsmead Trip

Hogsmead Trip

**Thank You guys for your reviews. It has helped. I hope that the story is going well for you guys. If you have any Ideas for the story please tell me. Thank you.**

**Draco's POV**

As Ginny and I climbed into a carriage I noticed weird glances from people. I didn't care. I was happy now. I had the person I love by my side. Also I am so happy that she loved me. I was going to by her a necklace. In fact I knew which one to.

We hopped out of the carriage. We walked holding hands. We walked into The Three Broomsticks. I ordered two butterbeers and we sat in silence drinking. We were receiving a lot of stares and I knew it.

"Ginny when we leave I am going to get you something."

"No you don't have to, please don't. I am not worth it."

"NO I will get you something. Now come on lets leave." We got up and I led her to a store.

"Wait here and I will be right back." I walked in and went to the back of the store and found the necklace. It had a sterling silver chain. It had heart hanging from it. The heart had ten aquamarine stones on it. The stone was for the month she was born and ten was for the date. I went up to the front and paid for it. I walked outside and Ginny wasn't there. I started to worry. I ran around hogsmead looking for her. Then I ran to the shrieking shack. That was were I found Ginny. Harry was with her. I got real close to hear what was going on. He had her pushed against a tree.

"You dumped me for that slimy git Malfoy? WHY?"

"Harry get off of me. You are hurting me."

"ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU GO WITH THAT GIT?

"Don't call him that. He has changed Harry. He is good now. I know him better than anyone. Let go of me."

"LET GO OF HER BEFORE I CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVIAN."

Potter turned around and looked at me with pure terror.

"Why should I listen to you? You took my girlfriend away from me. I loved her you know."

"If you loved her than you wouldn't treat her like that."

"If you loved me than you would have never lied to me."

"It didn't matter it was Malfoy for Merlins sake. And don't think that I wont tell Ron about this."

"No don't he wont allow it. Please Harry don't."

He looked at Ginny then glared at me and said "This will not get away you have gone to far Ginny." Then he walked away. I ran to Ginny.

"I am so sorry Ginny. I didn't know that he would do that to you. Please forgive me."

She just cried into my shirt. She just kept mumbling things like so scared thought that I was going to get raped. When she was finished my shirt was soaked. More like drowned but at least she stopped crying.

"Here Ginny this is for you." I handed her the box. She opened it. She gasped and had a look of shock.

"It is so pretty Draco. I cant have this. I am not worthy enough to have this take it back."

"I cant think about it on anyone else but you. Keep it."

She looked at it for 5 seconds then she jumped up and started to kiss me.

"Thank you thank you. It is so pretty. OH it is gorgeos." I don't want spend time here any more can we go somewhere else Please?"

"Sure you want to go flying.?"

"Sure anything to get away from here."

We walked back holding hands. We dropped all of our stuff in my room. I grabbed my broomstick and went towards the lake. I sat down on the broomstick and Ginny climbed on. She leaned against me. WE took off. I flew over the lake. Seeing as my broom could work on land and water I dipped down. At first only our feet got wet. Ginny squeled the first few times but then got used to it. One of the times that I went down I went completely under. When I came back up she started to spuuter and spit.

"Draco that was not funny at all. I am now soaked. I am also cold. Take me back please so I can change"

I did take her back. She let me come in with her seeing as no one in the common room. She went up stairs to change. I took the chance to look around the room. It looked much more comfortable in here than in the slytherin common room. The fire gave it a feeling of warmth. The couches had a soft cushiony feeling and look. The tables were set in an area were you cant be bothered. Then Ginny came walking down the steps. She had on denim jeans what majorly flared and hugged her hips just perfectly. Her shirt was blue and cut low. Her necklace stood out very well. She had on silver hoop earrings. She let her hair out her braids and it hung down her back in curls. I just stood there staring.

"Earth to Draco. We need you back here on earth."

"Huh oh sorry. It was just you coming down the steps. I was wondering if you wanted to come to this secret place I found outside?'

"Sure we have nothing else to do."

We walked down outside and it took her to a place on the grounds. There was a knight in the trees. I told it the password and it just nodded and a walked away leaving a hole to climb through. Ginny was so shocked. I could see why. In the center of the area was a water fountain. There was rose bushes with red, green, yellow, and blue. There were also mums and carnations in the same colors. There were also some pink and purple flowers. It smelled so good in there. I led Ginny to a bench near the fountain.

"OH Draco it is so pretty. How did you find this place?"

"I just did. I was wandering around one day and found the knight. I just kept guessing for the password till I found it. I will tell you later though."

"It is very pretty." There was a few moments of silence then Ginny broke it again. "I wish that We could be more than just friends but my family wouldn't let me."

"Neither would mine. UMMMM do you want to go to the Halloween ball this year with me? Then we can start dating afterwards."

"Sure I would like that. Draco how come we loved each other for so long but we never knew?"

At first I didn't know how to answer that but then something came up. "I think we loved each other but we couldn't let each other find out for the fear of out family finding out. Ron is the one I fear the most. How will the rest of your family take it?"

"Charlie is the one I know will flip. He is my favorite and hates you're family. But he wouldn't do anything if he knows that I love you and you wouldn't hurt me. Fred and George will congradulate me for disrupting the family but in turn will hurt you. Bill doesn't know anything about you guys but all Ron has to do is tell him everything about you and he will try to hurt you. Percy will just give you a boring speech about remaining abstinent and it is so incredually boring you will probally hurt yourself. Mom and Dad would be all for it. They are going for the unite the family thing . But my brothers are the one you have to watch out for."

"Yeah now I feel really safe. You're whole family will hate me."

"Then there is harry"

"Don't you go mentioning him."

"I know. But as long as we love each other nothing can separate us."

"True and I love you more than life it self." I then leaned down and pulled her in to a kiss. It was so passionate that we were lost in ourselves for what seemed like eternity. It felt as electrity was flowing through us. It felt as if we had become one.

When we pulled away we were gasping for air.

"It is getting dark and I am hungry. Can we please go eat?"

How could I argue with her. So we stood up and went for dinner. At the end she kissed me good bye and left for her common room. I left for my room.

**Okay guys sorry I left there but I wanted the next part told by Ginny. I hoped you liked it and Please Review. **


	12. Telling Ron

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the story so far. Please keep reviewing. Oh this chapter is really good too.**

Telling Ron

GINNY'S POV

I walked inside the common room and braced myself to be attacked by Ron. But he didn't. He looked up with a look of terror and disgust. Harry had a look of smugness. Hermione was torn from scared and angry.

"Hey guys how are you doing?"

"Ginny why would you do this to our family?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me this! You know perfectly well what I mean."

"No actually I don't would you care to tell me?" Even though I knew it was because of Draco.

"Why would you date Malfoy? Our whole family hates him."

"I like him that's why."

"YOU CAN NOT DATE HIM. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO. I FORBID IT."

"NO YOU CANT DO THAT. I LOVE HIM. HE LOVES ME TOO. I KNOW MORE THINGS ABOUT HIM THAN ANYONE ELSE DOES!"

"I WILL TELL MUM ABOUT THIS SHE WILL FORBID."

"No Ron you will allow it. You cant stop love. You should know that." The hermione burst in tears. I new that this would be to much for a pregnant teenager.

"What's wrong love. Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to tell you. I am afraid you will leave me."

"Why would I do that? Just tell me Hermione I wont get mad."

"I I I ammmmmm ppppprrrreeegnat."

Ron just sat there dumbfounded. It was a moment before he spoke. "well then I am not mad. I am just shocked. Well keep it and we can raise it together. We can if you want to get married so the baby isn't born into wedlock?"

Hermione jumped up and hugged Ron. They stood like that until Hermione threw up on Ron.

"I am so sorry. It is just the morning sickness."

"I thought it came in the morning?"

"Not nessicarily."


	13. Christmas Love

Christmas Love

Draco's POV Hey Guys. Sorry for the long break. School was hectic. I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. Some people thought it was funny some thought it was sick. Also I will be thanking reviewers at the bottom of the page. If you review or viewed your name will appear. Okay please continue. Oh my gosh. I forgot to mention the DADA teacher. She is supposed to be the one that Charlie meets. I will introduce her in this chapter. 

It had been a few months since Ginny and I started going out. The first few weeks we acted as though we hated each other in public. We would meet at odd places at night. Like in my room, the kitchens, and the lake. Places like that. The second few weeks we would say hi or hey and occasionally we would say hi Ginny or Draco. After about a month of that we started high-fiving each other and sitting at each other's tables. People really didn't like that idea but we didn't care. Ron was a little nicer now that he saw I was 2% trustable. I know that might not be high but hey it is better than-25% that I was at. He still won't let us date but hey at least we can be friends in public.

Hermione was the news after us. She would leave in the middle of the class with her hand over her mouth. Her tummy started to show. She wasn't as sick anymore. Ron was so happy that he was going to have a child. He proposed to her and she gladly accepted. The wedding was over the Christmas break. I of coarse was invited. Christmas break was in three days in fact. I already got my Christmas gifts for people. I am giving the whole Weasley family 10000 galleons. I am not sure what to get Ginny yet. I will have it all figured out by Christmas though. For Hermione I am giving her baby clothes and baby stuff. I am not giving Potter a gift or his eccentric girlfriend Luna. They were in the newspaper. POTTER AND LOVEGOOD IN LOVE?" It was a whole article and everyone now knows but don't care. Mrs.Weasley was very happy she was going to have four grandchildren by summer. Bill and Fleur got married and are having one. Fred and George were each having one. They got married to Angelina and Katie. We have yet to figure out what gender they are having. We do know that Fred and George are having twins. The whole family was going to be over.

"Hey Draco. How was your day?" Ginny asked while crawling next to me in my bed. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Today was fine. Except the fact that Pansy is stalking me. I am thinking about what happened over the past few months."

"Yeah a lot has happened. I can't believe that Christmas is already. Time sure flown. Oh I have forgot to tell you. My brother Charlie is coming to teach care of magical creatures. Hagrid is going to see his brother. I hope he meets Professor Sammy."

"Our DADA teacher! She is energetic and is such a daredevil. I mean she likes to parachute off of brooms. She is crazy."

"I know that is why she should meet my brother."

"Yeah whatever. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Huh no you shouldn't give me anything for Christmas."

"Oh sure I won't give you anything then. Yeah right. I will and I just thought of what to give you."

"WHAT?"

"Wait till Christmas."

"Your no fun. What do you want to do I am bored."

"I don't know. Want to go swimming?"

"At 8:00 at night, in the middle of winter."

"Oh right. The lake is probably frozen by now."

"I know lets go ice skating."

"How about not."

"Aw come on it will be fun."

"I cant ice skate."

"Then I will teach you." She then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I grabbed our cloaks on the way out. We ran to the lake and we finally stopped to catch our breaths. Ginny conjured skates and we put them on and got ready to go on. Ginny soared right on top and did some really good twirls. She then came back to get me.

"Come on you wussy. Lets go out." She took my hand and pulled me on the ice. I moved a little and did a split.

"Oh my Gosh. My legs hurt like crap. Come on Ginny lets go in now.

"Fine but after I skate a little more." She did a little more tricks and then we left. We changed into warm clothes and jumped on my bed.

"Do you think our family will accept that we are together?"

"I don't know and don't really care. Love can't be split unless someone is willing to break it. I will still love you no matter what happens."

"I love you to Draco. Nothing can stop me from loving you."

"What do you want to do for Christmas? I was thinking of taking you to America again?"

"I don't know if my family will accept that. Also I want to be there for my family on Christmas."

"I mean we will leave two days after Christmas and then arrive a day before we come back to school."

"I guess I will ask my mom. I would love to go back America. That place was cool."

"Alright. Well I am tired and going to sleep. Night Ginny." I leaned over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She gasped. I stopped and turned over. I fell asleep with Ginny right next to me.

**Hey guys again. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Not as long as I hoped. But I am waiting for more things to happen. Thank you these reviewers:**

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01

brokentoy19

starlight

pixieballerina

Elena

daniel-radcliffes-girl

Karamel06

XxRiku-HaradaxX

lostedstar

too cool for school

Krispykreme1468

Shelb

Jamie

Spitphyre

Layelstar

ash

kathryn

Impulsive Dreams

CadoubleLI

MULTI NoVa

Silwen Aurdomiel

Yamikeckley

Hoppers

leiselmae

Silver-Night2

DracozFallenAngel

Thank you for reviewing peoples. I hope you liked this.


	14. DADA Teacher

DADA Teacher

Ginny's POV

**Hello peoples. I hope you liked the last chapter. This one is going to vear away from Drcao and Ginny and have Charlie and Sammy. I had forgotten about the new teacher. So you will be introduced. Please Review.**

I woke up with the smell of Draco. I turned over and there he was, smiling at me. He looked so sexy when we he smiled. I looked into his eyes. I loved them. People always said that they were cold grey. I didn't think so. They were more like warm silver with a hint of blue.

"You know you look very cute when you sleep?"

"Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"Yes. Did you know you also talk in your sleep?"

I blushed at the one. The girls in my dorm say I do so I guess I do. "What did I say?"

"NO Mum don't do that. I love him. Things like that."

"Oh That is so not funny. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't know. Probably because you looked so cute."

"Okay! What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. Why?"

"SEVEN THIRTY! I have to get to class. Bye Draco." I kissed him on the lips and bolted out the room. I had to get to DADA. I ran to my me dorm and ran to get clothes. I decided on white flared pants. They were not too terribly low rise. I put on a light purple under shirt with a plaid purple shirt over top. I left the shirt un buttoned and put on my white etnies. I put my hair in a high ponytail and two tendrils of hair hanging down my face. I put on my make up and put on hoop earrings. I ran down to the great hall and grabbed some toast. I ran back up stairs and got my stuff. I ran to the Dada room and skidded to a halt. I walked in. The whole class turned to look at me. I was two minutes late. And so was the teacher.

"Where is Professor Yuling?"

"WE have no clue. She is probably doing something stupid again." Ron answered me. I walked over to him and sat down. The door opened the same time I sat down.

"Sorry I was late. I had to show the new teacher around the place. He is Professor weasley by the way. I think his name is um what is it again?"

"Charlie?"

"That was it Ginny. How did you know?"

"He is my brother?"

"Another one?"

"Yeah. But don't worry he is as bad as you are."

"Cool. We lets get down to business. Who knows how to produce a patronus?"

Only a few raised there hand, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I were one of them.

"ONLY a few. Wow what have your other teachers been teaching?"

"Professor Yuli

"Please call me Sammy."

"Sammy our first teacher was afraid of everything and had Voldemort sticking out the back of his head." Harry asked with a slight fear in his voice. I mean the last time he said that he got detention for a week.

"Oh that's right. Wasn't that Quirrel?"

"Yes that is right. Our second teacher was a fake."

"Oh Professor Lockhart. He was stupid."

"Our third was the best but was a werewolf."

"OH Professor Lupin. He is so cool.i got to talk to him yester oh nevermind."

I had a fear she was going to say The OOTP. I think she joined.

"Our fourth was a deatheater and performed the Imperious curse on us."

"Oh Professor Moody did that?"

"No he was under the form of Moody. Our fifth year teacher was from the ministry and didn't teach us squawt."

"Oh Umbridge? She is a retched person. Thank goodness she is in St. Mungos for losing her sanity."

"Our sixth year teacher was so stupid. He didn't know a thing about defense."

"Oh he was Professor Prikord. I went school with him. He didn't pay any attention to classes. So I am the next one then?"

"Yes. You so far have done very well in teaching us."

"Thank you. Well back to teaching. The first thing to remember is...

I drowned her out with my thinking. I already knew this. Mine formed a phoenix. Ron formed a bear. Hermione formed a otter and Harry formed a Stag.

We spent the rest of the class trying to get patronus'. The class was filled with white. The bell rung and we filled out. I went looking for Charlie. I ran outside to where he was teaching.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! I ran up to him a hugged him for all it was worth. The class was also full of Slytherins.

"Hey Ginny. How are you doing? I missed you so much."

"I did to. Oh thank goodness you will be here for Christmas. Oh and my best friend is in this class."

"Your best friend is a slytherin?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Yes His name is Draco." Draco stepped forward and Charlie gasped.

"Your best friends a Malfoy?"

"He isn't anything like how Ron described him. He is different. Ron is now letting him be my friend."

"Well since Ron thinks it is okay I guess I will then. Well I have to go back to teaching class."

I left knowing that Charlie and Sammy were perfect for each other.

**Thank you guys for reading this. Please review and if you do your name will appear. I will try to get the story with more updates. You will probably get about three or four on the weekend and two during the week. Thank you these reviewers:**

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01

brokentoy19

starlight

pixieballerina

Elena

daniel-radcliffes-girl

Karamel06

XxRiku-HaradaxX

lostedstar

too cool for school

Krispykreme1468

Shelb

Jamie

Spitphyre

Layelstar

ash

kathryn

Impulsive Dreams

CadoubleLI

MULTI NoVa

Silwen Aurdomiel

Yamikeckley

Hoppers

leiselmae

Silver-Night2

DracozFallenAngel


	15. Christmas Part 1

CHRISTMAS Part 1

DRACO'S POV

**Sorry that is so late. I have been working on an English project so yeah it is hard to update. This chapter will be the longest I hope. Please review and your name will appear. Also I will try to read you story. Now to continue.**

On the way to the Kings Cross station our compartment was very crowded. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Professor Weasley and Yuling, Ginny and of coarse me. Ginny was sitting in my lap wearing a white sweater with light pink lines across it. Her jeans were very low-rise. I was wearing light blue jeans with a rugby shirt. Ron was sitting across the train glaring at me with a very moody Hermione. One moment she was laughing at a joke than crying over her dead cat Crookshanks. Luna was sitting on Harry's lap asleep against him. Lavender was sitting in Neville's lap.

Neville wasn't the same as he was a few years ago. He had grown a lot taller and leaner. He was a beater for the quidditch team. He had developed a nice set of muscles. He was a girls dream but he had taken to Lavender. She was a very pretty girl. Her brunette hair and blue eyes made drop dead gorgeous. Ginny was a drop dead come back to life and drop dead again gorgeous. The professors were flirting very much and also telling stories of getting in trouble. It was very funny. Hermione was laughing so very hard now that she had to leave for the fear of wetting her self.

"So Malfoy when did you start liking Ginny? I mean the way you guys are around each other it is like you have been dating since you were 4 years old."

"I have been in love with her when I ran into her at the train my first year here. She was like an angel. Me loving her has kept me alive through the worst of my life. How long have you loved Jamie here?" I answered with a smirk on my face. I was rewarded with a bright blush from the couple.

"Wwelll uuumm we uh haven't un really going out um yeah." They were stammering so badly.

"I am just kidding. I was teasing you for asking me the question."

The ride was very eventful. We let of the Twins fireworks out in the Slytherin compartment. It was so funny to see them flip out and screaming. One of the dragons attached Pansy and has followed her around everywhere.

It was dark outside when we finally arrived. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around hugging the children. Ginny didn't move at all. She just stood there holding my hand. Finally she noticed something was wrong.

"Ron where is Ginny? I haven't seen her yet."

"WHAT? That Malfoy jerk, I should of known better than to let him stay with Ginny. I will find him Mum."

"It's okay Ron. I am over here Mum." Mrs. Weasley turned to look at us. She gasped and shouted to Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur come here quick, look who our daughter is dating." Mr. Weasley came running over and he had a look of terror on his face. I don't think that was how Ginny expected her parents to react.

"Ginny what is the meaning of this?"

"Mum, Dad remember when I sent you a letter asking you if my best friend could come for Christmas? Well Draco is that best friend. I love him Mum just Ron wont let us date."

"And I am bloody well right. You should be happy that I even let you become friends." Ron said with a smug look on his face.

"Well if that is the case then let him stay. I already said he could and it is know use in not letting him. It is so nice to meet you Draco." Mrs. Weasley extended her hand out to me. That wiped the look right of Ron's face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too. I have been dreaming of this day ever since I bumped into your daughter 7 years ago. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Will your parents be worrying?"

"Nah. I told them that I would be staying at Hogwarts. My Mother didn't care. I never come home anyway. Besides my father is an Azkaban and doesn't know anything about us."

"Okay. Well come guys we need to get home."

We all grabbed a portkey to take us all there at once. Harry and Luna were devastated that they would have to let go of hands to touch the portkey. I waited then I felt a jerk behind my navel. Then I landed in front of a house that wasn't what I expected. It was so tall that I cricked my head looking at it. Ginny stood by me laughing at me.

"You do not how much it took me to not tell you about our house. It wasn't just one room. Now come on I will show you my room and the one you will be sleeping in."

"What I can't sleep with you?" I gave her my famous smirk.

"Like my parents will allow that. You should know better. Now wipe that smirk off and come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. It was bloody brilliant. The clock was what fascinated me the most. More names were added though. Fred and George names were on home but at theirs. Their wives Angelina and Katie were on there. Hermione was now added. Ginny took my hand and led me up the stairs. Her room was on the third floor. Her room was very pretty. It was done in light pink and had bands of American muggles. Somehow she had a box that was playing music.

"What is that thing and what is the noises coming out of it?"

"That is a CD player and my bros made it to work in the wizarding world."

"Ohhh and what is that song coming out of it?

All the, small things

True care, truth brings

I'll take, one lift

Your ride, best trip

Always, I know

You'll be at my show

Watching, waiting, commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Na, Na.......

Late night, come home

Work sucks, I know

She left me roses by the stairs

Surprise let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Na, Na......

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will go on, my little windmill

"That would be Blink 182. I have a lot of there songs. Turn to number three. You will like that."

"Number three. Okay." The song turned on and it was fast.

Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Let's go!  
Eh, eh!  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world

"You know that is not true in any way shape or form. Girls like boys and money."

"Yeah go believing that all you want Draco. Now let me go show you your room."

"Where am I going?"

"You will be on the fourth floor. You get Percy's old room."

"I get the up tight prats room? What does it look like?"

"You will see." She opened the door and the room was blue. Royal blue. It had a big king bed and a computer. I know what one was because my father bought it for me as a bribe. It didn't work. I got the computer and he stayed in jail. My life was almost complete. Now I am step further.

"Like it? My brother loved this color and didn't listen to music. But my CD's work in the computer."

"This is so cool. Oh did you ask your parents if you could come to America?"

"Yes and they are happy that I could get another experience. Now lets get down stairs to meet the others."

"Others?"

**Sorry but I am leaving it at that. If you do not know the songs they are from Blink 182. There will be two or three more parts. I am trying to get them as long as I can. Please bear in mind that I have school and homework so updates will be far and wide like once a week. Please review. Also thanks to these peoples:**

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01

brokentoy19

starlight

pixieballerina

Elena

daniel-radcliffes-girl

Karamel06

XxRiku-HaradaxX

lostedstar

too cool for school

Krispykreme1468

Shelb

Jamie

Spitphyre

Layelstar

ash

kathryn

Impulsive Dreams

CadoubleLI

MULTI NoVa

Silwen Aurdomiel

Yamikeckley

Hoppers

leiselmae

Silver-Night2

DracozFallenAngel

MelissaAdams )

Punker )

elysiaraine (She is my sister-in law)

Thank you for reviewing. I have very much enjoyed it. Also a special thanks to my Sister-in law and my brother. I miss them so much and for having them read it is great. Bye till the next up date.


	16. Christmas Part 2

Christmas PART 2

GINNY'S POV

**Hey guys. Sorry this is so late. I am trying to get the updates close to each other but it is very hard to. Please review and thank you for reading this. Also I made a mistake with a song. Girls and Buys are by Good Charlotte.**

It was so funny seeing Draco's look when I told him we had to meet the others.

"Of coarse we have to meet the rest of my family. Fred and George with there wives and Percy and Bill with their wives."

"Do I have to meet them? Cant I just stay up here?"

"NO you have to meet them now come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. When we got there they all looked at us. Fred and George's jaw dropped. They didn't like the fact that I was with Draco. Draco sat down and I sat down with him. I was in his lap and I was getting a lot of glares from the family.

"Can someone please explain why we have a Malfoy in our house?" Fred asked.

"Draco and I are best friends and we were going to ask if we may start dating but you guys don't seem to happy about it."

"You are going out with a Malfoy? Why?" Fred asked.

"Well Draco and I know each other so well and we love each other deeply."

"You love the boy. I thought you were kidding when you told me that earlier. I forbid you to see this boy."

"Why wont you let me date him Mum?"

"He is a Malfoy that is why. His father is a death eater."

Draco's smile turned to a frown and he walked out the room. I heard him walk outside.

"Are you happy now mum? Huh are you? He doesn't want to be connected to that murderous man. Why can't you see that? He is different. I love him and if you wont let me be together then I am leaving you guys." I got a lot of gasps from that one.

"Ginny dear please don't leave. I didn't know you loved the boy that much. I will give you permission to love him and date him."

"But mum it is Malfoy for Merlins sake." Ron said with his anger building up. Hermione was close to tears while trying to calm him down

"I'm going to go outside and bring him back in." I turned and left. I walked over to the tree near the pond. He was sitting against with a frown on his face.

"Hey I'm sorry about back there. They didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about, they meant every word of it. They don't want me in their lives Ginny; they think I'm my father. Everyone does. I hate that and I wished it stopped."

"I don't. They said they'll learn to accept you. They know I love you and they can't stop that."

Draco looked up at me. He smiled at me and pulled something out his pocket. He then kneeled in front of me. I gasped. He then held my hand and started to speak. "Ginevra Molly Weasley as you know I have loved you since the day we met on the train. When you helped me with my problems this year I was so grateful. That's was when I knew I had a chance. When we started dating I knew that I could never stand to lose you. Will you please marry me Draco Thomas Malfoy." I was so much in shock. I looked down at him and smiled. I nodded and he yelped. He picked me up and swung me around. He was laughing and smiling. Why this was going on we didn't notice my family gathered around the door.

"They really do love each other." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I was unaware that he could actually laugh and smile." Ron answered with a hint of shock.

"My little girl is going to be married. She's grown up so fast." They just stood there in amazement till they started to come back in.

I am so sorry that you didn't have the bottom of it before. Maybe this will help clear things up.


	17. Christmas Part 3

Christmas Part 3

DRACO'S POV

**I am so sorry this is late. The Internet is down so this is why you have multiple chapters. This is the last part of Christmas then comes America. Please tell me some places you would like the couple to go. Also thank you those who reviewed. Now to continue with the story.**

I woke up with the sun in my room. I got up with a groan and rolled over out of bed. It was freezing in the room and I walked over to the window. What greeted me almost blinded me. The sun was out and it had snowed the previous night. Snow was everywhere and the light made everything shine. No wonder I was so cold. It could also be that I was only wearing my boxers. I looked at my bed and to my surprise there were presents. I picked them up, with difficulty seeing as there were so many. I walked out the room and silently walked went downstairs to Ginny's room and walked in. she was sound asleep. She looked so pretty asleep. But it was to bad that she needed to be awake. She had a big pile presents too. I walked over to her and shook her while whispering, "Ginny get up, it is time to open up presents." She didn't even budge. I then spoke with a normal tone, "Ginny it is time to get up." She still did not get up. I shouted in her ear, "GINNY WEASLEY GET UP OUT OF THAT BED. THERE ARE PRESENTS TO OPEN." She still did not get out of bed. "That's it I leave you no choice." I threw ice-cold water no her.

"WHAT THE HECK MALFOY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WAS ASLEE

She never got to finish because I planted a kiss on her lips. She then smiled and dumped the same water on me.

"That is for doing that to me. Now lets open up the presents."

I sat down on her bed and we spent the morning opening presents. I got a book of the Dark arts from Hermione while Ginny got a book on how to defend yourself from them. From Ron I got an empty box of chocolate frogs while Ginny got a box of chocolate frogs and mine too. From Harry I got a snitch to practice with while Ginny got a quaffle and a nimbus 2000. From Mrs. Weasley I got a silver sweater with M on it. I also got three apple pies. Ginny got the same only it was an American sweater with G on it. Fred and George both gave us three boxes each of the skiving snackboxes. Then came the time for me to give Ginny my present. She lifted the lid off the box and a phoenix flew out. She gasped so much.

"Oh Draco it's so pretty. The gift is so much better than the one I got you." She leaned over and handed me a Silver and Green guitar. It was very nice.

"That is very nice Ginny. Your gift is better than mine. And leave it at that." I knew that she would keep going and going.

"Ginny, Draco I know you're up there! Come down and help make breakfast before the whole family comes."

"Yes Mum." She rolled her eyes and got out of the bed.

"Come on Draco we have to get ready for the herd."

I walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "Yeah consider this practice for all 15 children we are going to have."

"Yeah you're nuts. I will have 5 children and no more."

"Oh really. I am not nuts and for turning me down you get punishment."

"What shall it beeee

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She was kicking and screaming but I put a silencing charm on her. I carried her downstairs while Mrs. Weasley stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care if you are going to get married put her down and lets go."

I took off the silencing charm and glared at me before whispering, "When we go outside for the annual Christmas Snow Fight I will kick your butt."

"That is no way to speak to your fiancé. I will kick your because I am a Malfoy and I always win."

"Oh But I will become and I always remember beating you in quidittch."

I opened my mouth to tell her off but Mrs. Weasley beat me to it, "Guys come on and set the table."

We spent the next 15 minutes setting the table. We tried to trip each other. When Ginny left I switched all the silverware around and when she came back she through a fit. I left to go get the pitcher for the drinks and she took the cups away and hid them. When Hermione came down she took all the napkins I had placed down and charmed them to bite me. I was so glad when Ron came down and helped me. We had so much fun trying to get back at each other we didn't even know when Fred and George arrived with there wives. We went outside and snowball fight and Harry and Luna joined us. It was girls against boys and some how the girls won.

"You guys cheated."

"What! No we did not. How dare you accuse us."

"GUYS TIME FOR BREAKFAST. GET IN HERE NOW!"

We all trudged back with smiles on our face and a bit flushed from the cold.

............................................................................................................

We were all sitting around the fire eating nuts a popcorn and candy canes. We were talking about the quidditch world cup. Ginny was sitting in my lap with her head on my shoulder. I was getting glares and beams from the family.

"When is the cup dear?"

"Next week. Chudley cannons against California's Arnold terminators. Of course it had to be in America."

That then reminded me of something. I told Ginny to let me get up a moment. I ran up stairs and came back holding an envelope. I handed it to Ginny and she looked at me. She opened it and squealed. She took out four box tickets for the cup.

"I got those for when we go to America next week. You can invite two more people."

Ginny looked at her mum and dad but they shook their heads no.

"No dear we have to stay here. Invite someone else." Ginny looked around then her face lit up.

"Ron, Hermione? I want you guys to come with me. You guys need a break and some fun before the baby comes."

"Really Ginny? Oh thank you so much." Ron turned towards me and told me that he was sorry for ever doubting us and thanking me for letting Ginny come."

After that Ginny and I went upstairs to pack. She turned to me and had a slight frown on her face.

"Why so glum? You are going to America tomorrow and going to a quidittch game. Please put a smile on your face." She then started to cry and I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so glad that I have you. I love you so much. I could never give you as much as you get me."

"Ginny you will always give me more than I give you. Without you I would die."

She smiled and then she kissed me on the lips and crawled into bed. I went to leave but she stopped me.

"I am cold Draco please sleep here tonight. Please." I couldn't resist so I walked over and got in to bed with her. I put me arm around her waste and pulled her close. In a matter of minutes we were asleep.

**I am so sorry that this is late. I am trying my hardest to get a lot done so please forgive me. I don't feel like putting the reviewers down you now who you are and a warm thanks.**


	18. Going to America

Going To America

GINNY'S POV

**Hey I am doing my best to get this updated faster. I wont be able to get any up on Saturday Because I will be in Hershey Park. I hope you enjoy this and please review.**

I woke up and felt so peaceful. That was the best part in waking up in Draco's arms. I don't care if the commercial says folders; there wrong it is being with Draco. I rolled over and looked at Draco. He looked so angelic, so perfect. His almost white hair was framing his pale pointed face. His hard abs and strong arms wrapped around me protectively. I knew this is the man I should spend the rest of my life with. I didn't realize that Draco had woken up and when he spoke I jumped.

"Scared you did I? Well serves you right for staring. Now come on we need to get you brother and girlfriend up. We have to leave in an hour."

"Yes my bossy boyfriend."

"Fiancé"

"What oh who cares."

............................................................................................................

We were rushing around the airport late of course. Draco didn't really like the idea of riding the airplanes put we just made him get on it anyway. The whole trip was fun. Draco grabbed my hand at every movement the plane made. When the food arrived he took one look at it and asked if that was it.

We got of the plane and waited to get our stuff. We walked outside and Draco gaped at the city. He liked the cars and the fashion he didn't like. I took him to the mall so he fit in with the fashion though. He objected at first but I made him change. Ron liked his fashion clothes though.

We went to visit the old site of the twin towers. I cried so bad that I couldn't walk and Draco had to carry me. I got a lot of whistles from guys and Draco was clenching his fist. The girls kept coming up to him and flirting like I wasn't even there. I told them he was my fiancé and they left, except for one girl.

This girl came up to us in some really low cut jeans and her sweater did not reach her pants. She had brown straight hair and blue eyes. She came up to Draco and took his hand. He tried to get her off but she held on pretty tight. She kept looking at him with this weird look in her eyes. I asked her politely if she would leave him alone but she didn't move.

"Leave Draco alone."

"You don't own him nor can you tell him what to do."

"He is my fiancé I can do what I please."

"You're just saying that to get me to go."

Draco then stepped in. "She is my fiancé and let go off me."

"Why would you want to her marry her instead of dating me."

"Because I love her and I don't know who you are."

"Well get to know me."

"I have a week here and I plan to have fun with my future wife, brother in law and his future wife. Now leave before things get ugly." She gave him a glare and told him it was his loss.

"Ginny I am so sorry that happened. If I had known then I wouldn't have came. Please forgive me... He never got to finish because I put my lips over his.

"Don't worry about her. She probably will die of aids in a few years. I wouldn't have cared unless you left me for her."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny I would never leave you for anyone. You should know that by now. Lets go find your brother and go find a way to get to the stadium." He took my hand and walked me to find him.

**Hello. I am so sorry this late. I will try try try to get more updated. Also thanks to these reviewers:**

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01

brokentoy19

starlight

pixieballerina

Elena

daniel-radcliffes-girl

Karamel06

XxRiku-HaradaxX

lostedstar

too cool for school

Krispykreme1468

Shelb

Jamie

Spitphyre

Layelstar

ash

kathryn

Impulsive Dreams

CadoubleLI

MULTI NoVa

Silwen Aurdomiel

Yamikeckley

Hoppers

leiselmae

Silver-Night2

DracozFallenAngel

MelissaAdams )

Punker )

elysiaraine

fieryred20

jess

lovelydeaths


	19. America, It's Different

America, It's different

I am so sorry for the late update. I was so fixed on my other story trying to get it going. Then I typed this and my dad deleted it. Then I had a major science project. Now I will work on this. Thank you guys for reading this. Also the next chapter will be the wedding for Hermione and Ron. I forgot about it and when I was going over my story I came across it. Also I had Draco propose to Ginny but apparently that didn't come up. I don't know why but it just didn't. I fixed chapter 16 with the proposal so please read that.

I rolled over in bed and smiled. Ginny was sleeping and she looked so peaceful. I rolled over the other side and saw the time was 10 am. I rolled back and Ginny was awake.

"Hey girl, how you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

She yawned and smiled. "I always sleep well with you by my side. Now get out of bed and lets visit America." She rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I smiled to myself and got out of bed. I pulled on a pair of denim jeans. I put on a white long-sleeve shirt on a blue element short sleeve on over top. I put on my shoes and walked into the bathroom. Ginny already had her clothes on and was doing her hair. She had on a light blue sweater that fit her perfectly. She had on a white pair of low-rise bellbottoms. She was putting a white ribbon in her hair. She had silver hoop earrings in. She had already put her makeup on. She was already to go and was waiting on me now. I combed my hair and put some deodorant on. I turned to Ginny and put my arms around her waist. She put hers around my neck and smiled up at me. She smelled like sweet pea and that was the smell that made me think of her. She kissed me then the kissing turned to a full blown snogging session. When we pulled apart she was grinning.

"I love it when you make me feel like this."

"Like what? I don't feel anything." I was teasing her but she hadn't caught that. Her grin turned to a frown then tears.

"I'm just kidding. Come here." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love that feeling to. Nothing is ever going to take that away. It will always be apart of me. I always hope it's apart of you to."

She smiled then walked to the door to leave, "Are you coming or am I going to have to visit America by myself." I followed her out. We then apparated to the first spot, Washington D.C. which was really crowded. We visited the white house and the Washington Memorial.

We visited a lot of places. Our favorite was the Grand Canyon. That was awesome. WE shouted a lot of things to each other. What was funny was that we left Ron and Hermione at the hotel. When we were at the GC shouting things they were there to.

"GINNY, DRACO? IS THAT YOU? OH MY GOSH IT IS." We met them there and laughed about it. We went home early to get ready for the game. We then apparated to the point and handed in our tickets, the muggle kept pestering us about wizarding money. We put up our tent. It looked normal from the outside but in the inside it was like a mansion.

"Ron, pull your jaw up. No one really cares that it can hit the floor."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. I'm going to sleep. Hermione are you coming?" Hermione sort of walked over. She was getting very big. Tomorrow we had to go out and get dresses for the wedding. Hermione was ecstatic. She followed Ron into the bedroom. I went to the kitchen to see if there was something I could eat. Ginny followed me.

"I can't wait till Hermione has her baby. I get to be the Godmother. Oh I forgot to tell you, Hermione wants to know if you will be the Godfather?"

"WHAT? It's bad enough I'll be related to her."

"Oh come on she'll be a brother in laws wife so a sister in law."

"Oh that really helps. I have to call her a sister."

"She'll be my sister in law too. Now are you going to be or not? If you don't she's going to choose Harry."

"Fine I'll be the Godfather. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Ice-cream sundaes."

"It's like ten at night and you want ice cream? You're so weird. What do you want on it?"

"Do you have like a split personality?"

"NO! Now what do you want on it?"

"What do you usually put on a sundae?"

"A lot of things. Whip cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, caramel, sprinkles, nuts, Reese's, anything I can find. Why, what do you put on yours?"

"The same. Can I have some now?"

"Sure." We spent fifteen minutes making sundaes. We had a giant mess. Then Ginny had to make it worse. She looked at me and laughed.

I looked at her and asked, "What are you looking at? What's so funny?" She just laughed and beckoned me over. When she got there she told me to bend down. I thought she was going to get something off my face. No she then brought her hand to my face and ran it through my hair. She also had whip cream in that hand. She was laughing really hard. I took the can and put some in my hand. She squealed and ran behind the table. I ran over and grabbed her arm. I put the hand in her hair and rubbed it in like it was shampoo. She giggled and grabbed the can. She put some in her hand and ran over to my. She slapped her hand against my back and smeared it all over me. I then got more in my hand and ran it all over her face. She just opened her mouth in shock. I grabbed the can and sprayed it in her mouth till there was nothing left. She couldn't close her mouth so she just spit it all over me. She the laughed while I was covered in spit and whip cream.

"Come over here." Ginny walked over to me and put her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist and brought her real close. She smelled like whip cream and sweet pea. It smelled really good.

"You know we're going to have to take a shower now." I said with a grin.

"NO really. You know I won right."

"No I won you couldn't swallow."

"Yeah but I spit on you, so I won."

"Fine I guess you won." Before she could say anything else I pulled her into a kiss. I then requested entrance into her mouth. She let me and I explored her mouth. She tasted like whip cream. I wonder why. We pulled away gasping for air. She then smiled and said, "I got first dibs on the shower." She turned around and ran for the shower. I just laughed and finished my ice cream. I grabbed my bags and opened it. My guitar fell out. I smiled and picked it up. I played a few notes and then started to play a song that came to my mind.

I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you   
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you

I finished singing when I heard clapping. I turned around and noticed that Ginny was out of the shower.

"That was really good. Draco you should start a band."

"Yeah that'll happen. I'm going to take a shower. Good night." I turned to leave and I heard Ginny crying. I turned around and walked over.

"Ginny what's the matter? What did I do?"

"You know if I hadn't pulled the book out of the shelf we would of have never met."

"You just realized that. Ginny I'm glad that we met and I wouldn't want to change that at all. We're going to get married and have 5 beautiful children."

"You're song did you mean it?"

"Every word about. I have to have you there all the time and I wouldn't have you any other way. Now go to bed and get refreshed for tomorrow." She nodded and went into the bedroom. I turned and went upstairs for my shower.

I hope you guys liked that. If you liked this then please read my other story, I can't love him, Can I. Thanks Also I'm so sorry about chapter sixteen. For some reason that didn't get posted on so please read it to find out how Draco proposed. Also thank you these reviewers

Elena

sherbert-lemon-666

Sam

Krystalover

XxRiku-HaradaxX

lostedstar: Please read her story. Something Worth Fighting For. It is really good and please review for her.

fieryred20

jess

lovelydeaths

Krystal1989

Krispykreme1468

Hoppers

jamie

MelissaAdams

Punker

elysiaraine: I cant wait to see you at Christmas.

daniel-radcliffes-girl

DracozFallenAngel

Yamikeckley

pixieballerina

starlight

brokentoy19

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01

Karamel06

too cool for school

Shelb

spitphyre

Faeriepuck

ash

kathryn

Impulsive Dreams

CadoubleLI

MULTI NoVa

Silwen Aurdomiel

leiselmae

Silver-Night2


	20. The Worst Wedding

The Worst Wedding

Okay here's the wedding between Ron and Hermione. I had totally forgot but know I made it all better. Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are back in England. Also thank you for the reviews. Wow 104! Also Hermione does have a little sister J.K. Rowling just never mentioned her in the books.

"Oh Hermione you look so pretty. I can't wait until I get married."

"I have a belly and I hate it."

"It's not that bad. I mean you're only in 5 months pregnant." I put the headband on that had a piece of lace going down her back. She turned around and I smiled. She had on a long sleeve dress. It was cut not to low but somewhere down the middle. The dress the came down to her feet and was a silk material. It was all white and had a little bit of a silver sparkle to it. I put on her the necklace that Draco had given to me.

"No Ginny I cant wear this. Draco gave it to you."

"I know but I want you to wear it just for today. It looks so pretty with the dress."

"It does, but are you sure? I mean will Draco get mad that I'm wearing it?"

"Oh no he'll understand."

"You look pretty too."

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I being the made of honor was wearing a light blue dress. It came down to my feet and it had a small bell shape to it. The dress was short sleeve and came to the same spot that Hermione's did. I had on a diamond necklace and earrings. They came to my chin and had about five hearts that had a small diamond in it. Luna the bridesmaid had the same dress but had silver hoops for earrings. Hermione's little sister was the flower girl. She looked so cute. We were all surprised when she said she had one.

"Okay girls lets get ready to walk down this aisle." We lined up and waited for the music for us to start. For Luna's and mine benefit Draco was placed as best man and Harry as the groomsman. This way we could walk down the aisle together at the end. When Hermione's little sister Emily walked down the aisle everyone smiled and awed at the little seven year old. Harry's eyes shone and he had a big smile on his face when Luna walked down. When I walked down everyone smiled really big and I giggled a Draco's face. He had a big grin on and was winking at me. I stood up on the stairs for the wedding and waited for Hermione to walk down. The music started and everyone stood up. When she walked down Ron smiled really big. I thought his face would have stuck there. Then they started the wedding.

An half- hour later they were done. Ron picked Hermione up and ran down the aisle yelling, "She's mine and you can't have her. My dream came true and I married her." Hermione just laughed. Draco walked over and I took his arm. We walked outside and got ready to shake hands with the people. Luna's little brother was the ring bearer and looked happy to have Emily on his side. After that was done we took our pictures and left to the reception area for lunch, which was the great hall. It was a giant place and had a dance floor in the center of it. We sat down at the table. Draco next to Ron and me next to Hermione, she looked so ecstatic. We ate our lunch and were then told we had to do a couple's dance. That's when the bride's party danced with the groom's party. The song requested from Ron and Hermione started to play

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

I put my head on Draco's shoulder. I loved the way he made me feel. I just wished I could take his pain away from his father.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

When he leaves I feel so down and I miss him so much. That's why I'm glad I'm marring him. He would never leave him. If he dies in this battle I would never be the same.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain 

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away.

When the song ended I looked at Draco and he smiled. I was about a millimeter from his lips when I heard screaming. I turned around and saw deatheaters. I looked at Draco and he pulled me into a kiss. He told me, "No matter what happens we'll always be together. If I die I'll be in your heart. I love you and remember that. If I die move on with your life, don't let me stop you from enjoying it." He kissed me and I his and mine eyes tear formed. They rolled down our face. Draco wiped them off.

"I never knew that you could stoop so low, Draco." It was Lucius and he had his wand pointed at us.

Draco turned to me and told me one last time he loved me. He then turned and faced his father.

"A Weasley was the best you could get? I know Pansy wanted you."

"Her? She slept around too much for me. So Father tell me, how's life in Azkaban?"

"Well if it wasn't for her and her friends I wouldn't have gone there."

"You know I actually liked it when you were in prison. It was quite nice leading my own life."

I heard a scream and turned around. I screamed, "Luna!" I went to go after her but Draco grabbed me.

"They will get you too. You have to wait till they're not looking at. They shouldn't have gotten her. Now Potter will get really mad." Sure enough Harry yelled.

"VOLDEMORT I HATE YOU. YOU HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER WANTED." Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to watch. Draco took the time to attack his father. He placed a curse on him that liquefied his organs.

"Now father you have finally left my life. I can do what I want and I'm going to marry Ginny." Lucius then fell to the ground and Draco looked like the weight had finally lifted of his shoulders. Draco then pulled me to a hug. We then watched as Harry and Voldemort fought.

"WELL POTTER NO ONE AHD EVER DENIED ME LIKE THAT. I WENT TO SEE REVENGE AND BESIDES YOU WERE FORTOLD TO DESTROY ME."

"WELL THEN WE CAN'T LET THE PROPHECY DOWN CAN WE?"

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME? WE HAVE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT MAGIC DOESN'T WORK."

"OH I'VE ALREADY FIGURED THAT OUT. ACCIO SWORD."

"THAT WON'T WORK!"

"WELL THAN I'LL HAVE TO MAKE IT WORK. I'M TIRED OF THIS STUPID SCAR AND MY CONNECTION TO YOU. I HATE THE FACT THAT I DON'T HAVE PARENTS. NOW I'M UPSET THAT MY GIRLFRIENDS GONE. I AM TIRED OF YOU ALTOGETHER." Harry screamed and thrust the sword through Voldemort's heart. He screamed and died. Everyone smiled and I did too. I went to hug Draco when I felt something hit me. The last thing I saw was Draco shouting Ginny and attaching Lucius.

Okay I hoped you liked that. If you did please review. I have had no more new reviewers so those who have reviewed thank you.


	21. Please Wake up

Please Wake Up

I am so sorry for such the long wait for the update. I want to thank all you guys out there who read the story, but I really want to thank those who took the time to review. I also want to thank those who are actually reading this. Also do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that you recognize. I don't know Hermione's sister's name so Emily works. So on with the story.

Out of all the things that Ginny taught me, I think the most important was to expect the best and never lose hope.

I was sitting next to Ginny holding her hand and trying the hardest not to cry. She had been in this state for about a month. Whatever Lucius hit Ginny with it was slowly killing her. Everyday she gets just an ounce weaker. The healers have yet to figure it out and she is in a coma.

I went back to school but never really did anything. The teachers were very understanding and let some of the work slide by. Everyday after school I would go visit Ginny. On the weekends I would be joined by the while Weasley family. We had grown very fond of each other and had a connection. Hermione even asked if I would be the Godfather of the child while Ginny was the Godmother.

Right now it was a Thursday and I was just sitting with Ginny wishing for her to be up and smiling her smile.

"Oh Ginny I wish I was more careful. I should have been paying attention. I am so sorry you are like this. I love you and I want you back. Your whole family comes every weekend to see you. I know you can't hear me but your going to be a Godmother. Also you're an Aunt. Bill had his first child with Fleur, it's a girl named Laurie. She has blonde hair like me but bright blue eyes. She cries a lot but is very cute. I wish you could see her but you can't. I love you please wake up, please." I leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips. She groaned but otherwise she didn't move.

I got up and walked over to the door. I took one last look at her and left.

I apparated to Hogsmead and walked to Hogwarts, I opened the door and went to eat dinner. As I walked into the Great Hall Hermione looked up at me. I put my mask on but it was to late, Hermione already saw the pain I was feeling. She got up and walked over to me. She pulled me over to the rest of the Gryffindor's. I got a lot of hisses but I sat down next to Harry anyway.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Draco you need to eat. What would Ginny say if she saw you in the state you were in?"

I gave a small smile and I answered, "She give me that glare that Mum does and force feed me." I called Mrs. Weasley Mum. She didn't mind and she even told me to call her Mum.

Ron and Harry snorted into their food. Hermione just glared. "Well then from now on I am going to take Ginny's spot in forcing you to eat. Now eat!"

"I'm not hungry. I am so worried about Ginny that I can't eat. I put her in danger by being with her and I can't eat while she's on the verge of death."

"I can't believe I am going to do this." She grabbed a roll and pushed it into my mouth. "If you spit it out I will hex you and force it back in."

I chewed and swallowed the food while she made me a plate of food. When I finished everything she gave me I was allowed to get up.

I was with Ginny again. This time Ron went with me. About midway I heard some sniffling and saw that Ron was crying. That was it for me. I then started to cry along with him. Then we heard a faint, "You know that if I got out of here, I could tell that you to were bawling worse than a baby at birth." I turned around and saw Ginny smiling.

"Ginny your awake!" Ron ran and pulled her into the biggest hug I had ever seen. I just stood on the side while nurses and healers ran in. Apparently they called the Weasley's and they were all there, along with Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Weasley, are you feeling alright? Is there anything that feels wrong?"

"No I feel great, all I want is some food." Ginny was looking around but she couldn't see me because I was hidden behind all the Weasley's. The healer and nurses left to get something.

"Ginny dear are you doing all right?"

"Yes Mum! What happened?"

"Well dear you were suppose to die but somehow you lost the curse that was placed on you. You have been in a coma for about a month now."

"Oh what has happened in the month that I was gone?"

"Ginny, Fleur and I had a our first child; a girl named Laurie." Bill handed the baby to Ginny. She gasped and held her while cooing at the baby. She then handed the baby back.

"She is very cute Bill."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. How are you doing with your pregnancy, Hermione?"

"I'm doing great. I can feel the baby now, even if others can't."

"Oh that's wonderful, I want to be the second one to be able to feel the baby kick."

"Second?"

"Yeah, Ron gets to be the first."

"Oh that's right. Also do you want to be the Godmother? Draco is already the Godfather."

"I loved to be the Godmother. Where is Draco anyway? What has he been doing in this month?"

"Well he has been the only one that came here everyday when he got the chance. Ginny, Draco came here everyday hoping and praying and wishing for you to wake up."

"Where is he?"

"I'm back here." Everyone turned to look at me. I walked up to Ginny and kissed her on the lips very quick.

"You know that has to be one brave man to kiss his fiancé in front of her father, brothers and best friend." Charlie said while smirking.

"Draco? What they said is it true?"

"Every bit of it. You don't know how much I missed you when you were gone."

"Oh I am so lucky to have you as a fiancé."

The healer came back with some food and papers. "I am so sorry for interrupting this reunion but we have to ask you to leave so we can take care of Ginny."

"Okay, come on guys. We can go over to our house; I'll cook us up some dinner. You to Draco." I turned to look at Ginny. She gave me that glare, "If I have to I will get up and force feed you. Why haven't you been eating?"

"Ummmm I was just so worried about you."

"Well I'm awake now so go eat your heart out."

I kissed her good bye and left feeling hungrier and happier than I ever had in my life.

Ok so I hope you liked that. I am so sorry for such a long update. I had all these projects due, and I was working on some other stories but here is one chapter. I am thinking about five more chapters then an Epilogue.


	22. The Family Reunion

Family Reunion 

**Yeah it's almost over. This is the last chapter and I am so excited. Ok so thank you all for your generous reviews. If you liked this story maybe you would like some of my other ones. If you want humor may I suggest you're the Only One? So here is the last chapter. Oh I am thinking on doing a Sequel.**

"Mommy, Daddy, get up! We have to go see MumMum. I also want to go see Kelly." I could feel my youngest daughter, Anna, pulling the blankets off.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll get up. Is your brother up?"

"No Mum. He is still asleep. He doesn't want to go to Mummum's house. He says that Kaylee will be there and he hates her."

I had to giggle at that one. Jason, my seven-year-old son hates his sort of cousin. Kaylee is Harry and Luna's seven-year-old daughter. They do not get along one bit. What scares me is the fact that Jason is the one that ends up with a black eye.

"Ok sweetie go get Jason and I'll get Daddy up. Then you can help me make breakfast while they get ready." She jumped up and clapped her hands. She was so cute. She had strawberry blonde hair with natural blonde highlights and a slight curl. She had my face features and my personality. The only thing she inherited from Draco was his eye color.

She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and kissed me. She ran out and went to get her brother. I leaned over to Draco and whispered in his year.

"You awake love?" He smiled and pulled me down. I squealed while he rolled on top of me. He had his hands to the side of my face. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed right back.

"So what are we doing today?" Draco asked me once we done making out.

I glared at him, "You know we have the family reunion."

"You know that is the worst way to spend a beautiful spring day. I could be playing quidditch with Jason."

I hit him on the arm. "That's my family you're talking about. Now get ready while I'll make breakfast. I pushed him off and walked downstairs to the kitchens. Narcissa was down there already. Because there was so much room in the Malfoy Manor Narcissa just stayed. She was a very nice and had a very warm heart. Our kids loved her to death and I do to.

"Morning Mother." Seeing as my mother is called mum and Draco calls my mother mum, I call his mother, Mother.

"Oh good morning Ginny! How are you this lovely spring morning?"

"Oh I am doing fine. I am just pissed at Draco."

"Oh what stupid thing did he do this time?"

"He doesn't want to go to the family reunion."

"Oh why not? I love going to your families' reunion. Molly is such a dear."

Narcissa had become a best friend with Mum. She was over constantly and had learned to cook and sew. Draco was happy that his mother was happy and she was happy that Lucius was gone.

After being in a coma I had learned many things had happened. Percy and his girlfriend Penelope had died in the battle. Luna was seriously injured but survived. She occasionally has grand mal seizures but other than that she is happily married to Harry and has the three children, Kaylee included.

"He just feels out of place around my family. One would think that after ten years he would get used to it, but no he hasn't." I told Narcissa.

"Oh he's just not used to all the love your family has for each other. He'll never get over that problem."

"I know but still, one would think."

"I know Ginny, I know. Well I am going to go check up on the kids. Bye Ginny."

"Bye Mother." I then walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. We have house elf's, numerous of them, but I wanted this breakfast to be special.

About five minutes later I had all the stuff I needed to make the breakfast. That was when Anna walked in.

"Hi again Mommy. Can we start now?"

"Sure sweetie. Come here and mix the eggs please."

"Okay Mommy. Her and I worked for about half-hour until it was all made. We had made pancakes, waffles, sausage, French toast, eggs, and whatever else was needed. Jason called this day the make and freeze day. I had found a way to freeze stuff for as long as I want so we can have anything we want for breakfast for about a month.

"OK BREAKFAST IS READY!" I heard stomping down the steps and Draco and Jason arrived no different than they got up.

"Good job taking a shower honey." Draco looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you! Don't I look wonderful?"

"Yes, just beautiful. Not. Eat breakfast and go take a shower. You too Jason."

"But Mom why do I have to but Anna doesn't?" Jason whined.

"Because, she took one before you. Oh and if you whine more I will be forced to have you do everything twice." He gulped and went back to eating. There was a few minutes silence while we ate.

"This is really good honey. Good job. Well I am going to go take my shower." He walked over to me and kissed me before leaving.

"Mommy? Is Kaylee going to be there?" Jason asked while I noticed he had crossed his fingers.

"Jason how may times do I have to tell you that yes she is going and you will leave her alone."

"But she tackled me!"

"You called her a mudblood!" I had gotten so mad when I found out about that.

"But she is!"

"I don't care, you do not call anyone a mudblood. I am glad she jumped on you. You deserved it."

"OK whatever. I won't do it again. I'm going to go take my shower now." He got up and left. I called a house elf and told them to clean up and put everything away the way I taught them.

"Are you ready to get dressed Anna?" She smiled and took my hand and led me to her room. I picked out her outfit and helped her put it on. It was a denim blue shorts/skirt that was pleated. It came to her mid thigh and Draco hates it. On her feet she wore light pink skater shoes with black laces. Her shirt was the same pink and it was a spaghetti strap. Draco hates the whole outfit because she says she looks like a five-year-old slut. Let me tell you that he slept on the couch for two months.

"Mommy will you do my hair for me."

"Sure honey." I parted hair into two pigtails and then French Braided it. I then put in two hoop earrings. She then ran over to the mirror and clapped at what she saw.

Then it was my turn to get dressed. I put on the same type of skirt and a short sleeve blue pants. I then put on my flip-flops and put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my Sweet Pea body spray and put some on Anna and me. We walked downstairs together and waited until the guys came down. Two minutes later they came stopping down. Jason had on blue denim pants with a button up shirt it was with different blues in it. Draco had on black pants with a gray button up shirt. I walked over to him and kissed. Narcissa came down after wards in a long black dress.

"Okay, you guys ready to go to MumMum's?"

Anna jumped up and down screaming, "Let's go, let's go." I grabbed the floo powder and we all apparated there. Mum was already waiting.

"Ginny dear, you're here. The first as always."

"MumMum!" Jason and Anna shouted at the same time and ran to give her a hug. Mum just smiled and patted their heads. Narcissa walked up and MumMum let go of the two and hugged her.

"Oh how are you dear friend?"

"Besides getting old, I am fine. What about you?"

"Oh I am just happy that everyone is going to be here." Then they let go and Mum walked over to Draco and I and pulled us into her bone crushing hugs.

"And how are you two?"

"We're doing great. Where's Dad?"

"Oh he's downstairs trying to get the T.V. to work. He has been at it for days."

"Why am I not surprised? Did he check to see if it was plugged in?" Draco asked.

"Actually I don't think he has. Why don't you go check and see if he has." Draco walked downstairs. The next thing we heard was, "Why on Earth didn't I think of that! Draco you're such a genius." Both then walked up the stairs and the kids pounced on Dad. Draco walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I told you so."

Dad then walked over to me and hugged me. We all then sat down. Draco sat down in the recliner and I sat in his lap. Dad, Mum and Narcissa sat on the couch and Jason and Anna on the love seat.

We talked for about five minutes when the fireplace turned green and out pooped people. It was Charlie and his wife, Sammy. There two kids Brian and Kelly came out from behind them.

Anna started to jump up and down and scream. They ran to each other and started to hug. They started to walk upstairs but Sammy stopped them, "Kelly what do you say to your Grandparents and Aunt and Uncle."

Kelly smiled and hugged me first. Kelly had tight curly brown hair. She had bright blue eyes that always looked happy. She was the same height as Anna and loved to run around. She was wearing blue shorts with a short sleeve tank top on. I was her favorite Aunt, probably because her best friend was Anna. Kelly then moved on to the others. Brian just walked over gave everyone a quick hug and moved on. He was the spitting image of Charlie when he was younger. He walked over to Jason and they started to talk. Brian was a year older but Jason and him got along.

I walked over to Sammy and gave her a soft hug seeing as she was seven months pregnant. She kissed me on the cheek and then looked at me and said, "If this baby doesn't get out of me soon I'm going to kill it."

"Do you know what the gender will be?"

"I am thinking it's going to be a boy. I don't care what gender as long as it gets out of me soon."

Charlie turned to look at Sammie and said, "Stop your whining! This is nothing compared to handling dragons."

We all three women turned to look at him. Sammie blinked and then hit him upside the head.

"Yeah well at least with burns or bites you can heal. When you have a baby, the head is 14-cm wide and the hole, which is usually closed or really small opens too only 10-cm. And you can't forget the contractions, or the water breaking. And I've only touched the labor. Now during first semester with the morning sickness and

"Okay I get it, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone." The women just glared at him and we all sat down.

"So Charlie, how are the dragons in Romania?"

"Fierce as ever. Some of the pregnant ones are really hard to handle. I don't know what's worse, my wife or the dragon." Sammie hit him upside the head again.

"Excuse me! You are sleeping on the couch until this things is born!"

"I'm sorry but I was only telling the truth!" She glared at him and turned her back on him. Jason and Brian had gone outside and Anna and Kelly went upstairs to my old bedroom, which had become basically a hang out for the younger girls. Also whenever there is a reunion everyone decides at the last minute to spend the night. So there might be a chance that we were going to spend the night, at least we always keep a couple changes of clothes incase that happens.

Then the flames became green again and out popped Ron's family. Ron was holding the hands of Hermione, Jack was holding the hands of Blake and Bridget and Jessie were holding hands.

Jack was now ten years old. He was such a Weasley. He was tall and lanky and the red hair and blue eyes and to many freckles to count. His hair though red was very, very, very bushy. He loved to play quidditch and as a keeper he was very good for his age. He loved the Chudley Cannons and hated to study more than anything.

Bridget and Jessie were 7- year- old identical twins. The only way you could tell the difference was the fact that Jessie had dark brown eyes while Bridget had very light brown eyes. They both had straight brown hair and were short for there ages. But what they lacked in height they gained in intelligence. They were smarter than Jack and that's only a three-year difference. They hated to break the rules but like Hermione, only broke them when necessary.

Blake was a five-year-old boy. He had brown bushy hair and bright blue eyes. He was average height and had the right width and built. He was very quiet and loved to break the rules. He was okay at quidditch and loved to learn. He was like a perfect mixture of Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco! How are you guys?" Jack said while hugging us. I pulled my gift for him. He was my godchild. He grabbed it and opened it up. When he saw the gift he almost tackled me with such a big hug.

"How did you know I wanted a Nimbus 3000?"

"Ummmmmmm maybe because every child in the world wants one. And you're welcome."

"Oh thank you Aunt Ginny."

"And I got you something too!" Draco said while handing him his present. Jack opened it up and almost passed out with excitement!

"Thank you so much Uncle Draco. How did you get this though?" He had gotten the only quaffle that was missing two holes on it!

"I have my ways and your welcome. Now go find your Grandmother and Grandfather." Jack smiled and instead of running to his grandparents he ran to his dad. Ron jumped up and tried to take it away. He looked like he was saying that it was too much for a ten year old. Draco next to me started to clench his hands. He walked over and started to talk to Ron he finally handed it back and Jack ran away. Hermione walked over and smiled. We hugged and talked for a while.

"So are you ready to go back to teaching at Hogwarts?" I asked Hermione.

"Yeah! I miss seeing all those people. I love teaching Transfiguration. I feel sorry for McGonagal."

"Why? She retired and moved to Hawaii and loves it there."

"I know but I took her job and I feel bad about it."

'You shouldn't. Besides the kids love staying at the school and learning everything about before they even have to go. Anna knows more about that school than I ever did. Thank you for taking them with you on my days of work"

"Oh that's not a problem. They all love it there. I know being a healer and wondering where your kids are must be hard."

"Thank you, and Ron being Keeper for the Chudley Cannons must be hard. But I have a question, ever since he joined they always seem to win?"

Hermione giggled. She then whispered in my ear, "You see I told him he only got sex when he played quidditch and won. Lets just say that the conception of the Twins were because they won the Quidditch World Series." I just stared at her with my mouth open in awe. I would have stayed that way except the arrival of the Potters closed it.

"Harry, Luna, how nice to see you." They had brought their three children with them. James was the oldest, he being the only nine-year-old grandchild. He had black unruly hair and really dreamy blue eyes. He had the personality like Luna. Always acted like his mother, very quiet and always saying weird stuff. He was always an oddball. He was very smart and didn't care what others thought about him.

Kaylee was the next oldest. She had long pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was like Harry. Always breaking the rules and loved to play quidditch. She rocked at being a seeker. She also has a knack of being the hero. This was the one that gave Jason so much trouble.

The next kid in the line was Hunter. He was five years old and gets along so well with Anna. He has light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. He was rather tall for his age and really skinny. He liked Quidditch and was a total oddball. He never cared what people thought. He liked to play hero too and always breaking the rules.

"Oh Luna dear it is so good to see you. Aren't so glad that you lived that attack on Ron's wedding?" Luna pulled me into a hug. When we let go she looked at me. She still looked like she had walked in on accident.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How could I, I mean Draco attacked Lucius with the curse. But you went into a coma, that was worse than mine."

"True. So how are things going at your house?" I asked Luna. We walked over and sat down on the loveseat. Hermione then joined us by bringing a chair to sit in front of us. Two minutes later Sammy and Mum joined to talk. The guys went to the other side of the room to talk.

Hermione started to speak. "I am so glad that you guys are here. It's nice being married to Ron but sometimes I'd like to beat him into a bloody pulp and leave him there for a while. The other week I was in the house baking cookies with Bridget and Jessie. Blake was down for a nap and Jack was flying around the house or so I thought. Ron came stomping in dragging Jack with him. 'Hermione why can you never keep watch over the children.' He was really angry.

I said next, "He said why couldn't YOU watch the children? Oh that's low."

"I know. So then I stood up and Bridget and Jessie ran out of the room. I walked up to him glared at him. Then spoke to him very softly. Are you saying that I do not watch our children well enough for you? He gulped he replied saying, 'Well yeah, Jack was flying around the house and down the field and up and down the roads. I stared at him. I then said, Ronald dear I know that! I was the one who let him. No muggles live on this street and no one is going to see him. I keep a wonderful watch on the children. If you think don't I can go back to work and you stay home and you can watch the children. Well he didn't like that idea!"

I was about to say something back when I heard some yelling. We all turned around in time to see Kaylee tackle Jason. They then started to punch and wrestle and bite and scream. I felt really bad though because Kaylee was winning.

"I told you that I did not take anything of yours!" Jason said while Kaylee had him in a headlock.

"Yes you did! My ribbons and my doll are missing. I had them when I took them upstairs and now there gone. Give them back."

"Why would I want your stupid doll in the first place?"

"Maybe to give them to your sister."

"She has enough. Now get off of me your choking me."

"NO! Not until I get my stuff back."

"KAYLEE MITCHELL POTTER! GET YOUR LITTLE WHITE SELF OF JASON AND GET OVER HERE!"

"JASON DRACO MALFOY! YOU GIVE HER BACK HER STUFF THIS ISTANT." Both kids got up and went to their respective parents.

"Mum I didn't take it. I don't know where it is."

"Mum he took it I know it. One minute it was there the next it wasn't."

Draco then cleared his throat. "Well if you say you didn't take it Jason and if you say he did Kaylee then why don't you guys go find it together? And that's going to be your punishment."

Both of them glared at Draco. Then they crossed their arms and stomped off. All the parents laughed and went back to talking. Then the fireplace glowed green and out stepped two families. George and Fred lived together with their families.

On Fred's side were his wife Angelina and his three kids. There first kid was Jeff and he was eight. The next was a girl named Katie and was six- years- old. She looked so much like her mom. The next was a three-year-old boy named Tommy who looked like his older brother.

On Georges side of the family were is wife Katie and his three children. The oldest Matt was eight and looked a lot like George. He was best friends with Jeff. The next was a six-year old girl named Angel and looked a lot like her mother and was best friends with Katie the daughter of Fred. The next was a three-year-old girl named Sara who liked to play with Tommy.

Finally the last to arrive was Bill and Fleur. They had there spoiled daughter Laurie with them. I couldn't stand her. She looked down upon everyone and acted so much like her mother. She even tried to look like her. She was so stuck up and was only ten years old. The next was Will. He was seven-years-old and acted and looked like Bill. He wasn't stuck up at all. The next were four-year-old twins. The girl was Chelsea. She had the heart of a Weasley but the body of a Delacour. Her brother John had the body of a Weasley but a heart of a Delacour.

Mum then stood up and shouted it was dinnertime. We all went outside and found places at the table. At the far end were Anna and Kelly next to each other and across from them were Blake and Hunter. They were called the five-year-old posse and would probably be like that in school. On the girl's side of the table in this order sat Chelsea, Angel, Katie, Bridget, Jessie, Kaylee and Laurie. Opposite of them in this order sat the boys. John, Will, Jason, Brian, Jeff and Matt and James. Then again on the girls side sat Me, Luna, Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Sammy, Fleur and Mum. Across from us sat, Draco, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, Bill and Dad. Then we all started eating and stated up our conversations.

At the end Mum and Dad stood up. "We would all like to have a few moments of silence as we remember Percy and his fiancé. They died trying to protect our family and they should always remain in our heart. They had finally became a part and the they disappeared." Everyone then bowed there heads and some even cried. When we were done everyone was quiet then the kids started talking and it got louder. I looked across at Draco and we caught each other's eyes and started smile. I realized that basically it had been a Life Love.

**IT'S finally finished. I am so excited. Thank you all for your patience and remembering to review. Thank you and read my other stories please.**


End file.
